Her Original Bad Boy
by TheHyperNerdyNinja
Summary: Phoenix Aisling is missing something.She's got amazing friends, a gorgeous boyfriend and she's living the high life. But there's something missing. And the only person that has any idea on how to help is Klaus...  KlausxOC
1. Prologue

**Her Original Bad Boy**

**Pairings**: KlausxOC

**Prologue:**

**The Viking Era**

"_HENRICK!" I screamed, Rebekah and I ran towards Niklaus who had him clutched in his arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Rebekah screamed at Niklaus. Nik placed Henrick on the floor and watched as Rebekah kneeled beside their little brother. "Nik…" I whispered. He looked up at me, pain and torment clear in his eyes. "What happened?" I asked. "The wolves…" Nik groaned clutching his head in his hands. "The wolves killed him!" He groaned. I dropped down to my knees beside him before pulling him into a hug. Tears spilled over my cheeks as villagers from around us gathered around to see what the commotion was about. _

"_Children what is going on?" Esther's voice came. There was a loud THUNK! As she dropped her basket of vegetables to the floor and ran towards her dead son. "NO!" She let out a horrifying, blood curdling scream. "MY BABY!" She screamed, clutching Henrick closer and rocking him back and forth. We were all in agony. Henrick, the baby of the Mikealson family was dead. What were we going to do? _

_We sat there for hours, Lord Mikael comforted Esther, whilst I tried to comfort Rebekah and Niklaus, Elijah who had arrived later on in the day just watched sombrely, unable to do anything. My heart twisted at the sight of Henrick. He was like a brother to me, a beautiful baby brother and now he was gone…_

"_It's all my fault… all my fault…" Niklaus groaned. I stroked his hair back gently. "No it is not Nik, you weren't to know the wolves were going to attack…" I said trying to comfort him. His head buried into my shoulder as myself and the family mourned the death of an innocent child…_


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters except PHOENIX !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Thousand Years Later<strong>

**[Phoenix]**

"PHEE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Caroline said, jumping up and down on my bed. "Meh... leave me alone!" I grumbled. "C'mon WAKE UP! We have to get the school ready for the Spring Fling today!" She said, looking all excited. I groaned. Even as a vampire this chick seriously still enjoyed school. Elena and Bonnie watched from the the bottom of my bed and just grinned. "Get. Her. Off. Me!" I said simply. Elena burst out laughing at my bluntness, before gripping Caroline's arm and tugging her off me. "I'm going to go get some breakfast from downstairs..." Elena said, still giggling as she dragged Caroline with her. Bonnie sat down on the edge of my bed. "Phee, did you have any bad dreams again?" I shook my head. "Kinda..." I said. She looked at me in worry. "You should tell Damon..."

"What's he going to do about it?" I asked stiffly. "Seriously Bonnie, it doesn't matter, it would be childish to be frightened over a little bad dream" I said. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok ok..." She said. I grinned and leapt out of my bed. "What to wear, what to wear..." I said aloud to myself. "Don't let Caroline hear you!" Bonnie warned. "She'll have one of her wardrobe attacks again!" Bonnie said, sighing deeply. I chuckled. "Oh well..." And with that I pulled out a printed band shirt and a pair of skinnies.

Once I was ready, Bonnie and I walked downstairs to see Elena, Caroline and Stefan lounging on my couch. Well actually Stefan and Elena were making out and Caroline was watching them with an _aww they're so cute together_ face. "Hey Stefan!" I smiled. Stefan broke apart from Elena and grinned at me. "Hey Phee!" He grinned and then went back to kissing Elena. "You know, I still don't know why we have to go and start decorating in the morning!" I grumbled. "Because silly, everything has to be ready before tonight! I mean the dance is tonight!" Caroline said. "Who are you going with again?" Bonnie asked her, looking slightly amused. "I was going to go with Matt but... well... you know what he's like so Tyler offered, so I'm going with him, what about you Phee?" Caroline said looking up at me. I smirked. "I'm going drag Damon along"

"We all know who Elena is going with..." I commented watching Stefan and Elena. Caroline, Bonnie and I burst out laughing. "What about you Bonnie?" I asked, picking up an apple from the kitchen counter and biting into it. Bonnie's skin flushed. "Erh..." I raised my eyebrow. "Ooh, Bonnie who you going with?" Caroline asked. "Jeremy..." Bonnie said, scratching the back of her head. "AWW! You guys are so damn cute together!" Caroline squealed. I chuckled. "Young love ey?" I winked, Bonnie glared at me and threw a cushion at me causing me to chuckle.

"Come on lovebirds!" I yelled to Stefan and Elena. "Let's get to school!" Bonnie said as they broke apart. "Sorry" Elena said sheepishly. I chuckled, "Don't worry about Elena, we've all been there, Caroline more than most!" Caroline gasped and clipped me at the back of my head, causing me to laugh. "Sorry Care!" I giggled as I raced out of my apartment and towards my car.

"You guys having fun?"

An hour later, we were all at the school, just messing about with each other when Alaric and Damon walked in. "Oh yeah!" I chuckled as Damon walked towards and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You boys come to help?" I asked, looking between Ric and Damon. "Hell no, I came to ask if you wanted to go Lunch?" Damon asked. "Sure...what time is it?" I asked. "Half Eleven" Damon replied, hugging me from behind. "Alright, help me blow some balloons then!" I grinned. He chuckled and took the balloon out of my hands and began blowing into it. Aww... he looked so adorable when his lips were puckered and his cheeks were wallowed in and his eyes were wide with concentration.

He finished blowing the balloon. "Staring is rude!" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Puh-lease Damon..." I muttered. He grinned before placing a kiss at the bottom of my throat. "I can't wait to see you in your dress tonight" He murmured in my ear, causing me to smile. "I know you are!" I smirked. With that I continued blowing balloons, with Damon whispering sweet-nothings into my ear.

At exactly Twelve on the dot, Caroline squealed happily jumping up and down. "IT'S FINISHED, IT'S FINISHED AND IT LOOKS AH-MAY-ZING!" She shouted happily. Everyone watched her amused. "Let's get out of here..." Damon said to me. "Gladly" I muttered, grinning as I watched Caroline. "BYE GUYS!" I yelled, before walking out the school gym with Damon.

Fifteen minutes later Damon and I were chilling at the Mystic Grill. "So..." Damon said. I rolled my eyes. "How's Andy?" I snickered. Damon looked at me with a disgusted face. "Don't mention that _whore'_s name to me!" He said. I smirked. "Why not Damon, doesn't she have a little crush on you? I mean not that I blame her or anything..." Damon glared at me. "I hate you" He said. "Bite me" I replied. He rolled his eyes as Matt came towards us. "Hey Phee, erh...Damon" He said. "Hi Matt!" I smiled. "What would you like?" He asked. "Can I have some bourbon and Phee?" Damon said looking at me. "I'll take todays' special Chicken Casserole" I smiled. "Greedy child" Damon said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm hungry!" I said in my defence. "Puh-lease..." I rolled my eyes and Damon smirked leaning over the table and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I smirked to myself and pulled back. "I don't think so babe" I said, wagging my finger at him. Damon pouted, like an adorable little child. I rolled my eyes. "Puppy dog faces don't work on me!" I said. "But my sweet, tempting kisses do" Damon smirked, slipping next to me before pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth. I stood firm. I would not be dominated by men. Or vampires...in this case...

"Damon..." It meant to come out firm but it came out more like a moan. "See...I told you..." Damon smirked, before placing his lips on mine. I groaned as he practically pulled me onto his lap. "I" kiss. "Hate" kiss. "You" Kiss. I breathed. "Erh...here you go..." Matt said awkwardly standing in front of us, holding my plate of food. Damon and I broke apart, and my cheeks flushed. "Thanks Matt" I said a little breathlessly. He smiled awkwardly before putting the plate down and hurrying off. I bit my lip. "Oops..." Damon said and we both burst out laughing.

I slid off Damon's lap and dug into my chicken casserole, damn it was so tasty! Damon groaned and to shut him up I shoved a spoonful into his mouth and burst out laughing at his expression.

** ...**

That night Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were all around at my apartment, as we were getting ready for the dance. "Aww... Elena you look beautiful!" I smiled, hugging my best friend. "Thanks Phee, but you look amazing" She smiled hugging me back.

Elena had curled her hair and was wearing a sleek gown, a baby pink colour. She looked amazing, Caroline on the other hand was wearing a yellow puffy princess dress, her hair was pinned back into a messy bun, making her look astonishing and Bonnie was wearing a simple blue dress that flowed out towards the waist, she'd curled her hair and pulled it into a french pleat. Me on the other hand, I was wearing a purple dress, with a purple mask, my hair was also pulled back into a really messy bun.

"Right, come on! Let's go!" I said grinning.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the school, which had large masses of students in it already. Couples were walking around smiling and kissing and hugging. "Whoa...girls you look amazing!" Tyler said approaching. A faint blush passed through Caroline's cheeks. I had to resist saying _AWWW they are so damn adorable together! _so I bit my tongue. Elena caught my eye and winked at me.

"B...B...Bonnie...is that you?" Jeremy stuttered looking at Bonnie with wide eyes. I grinned. "Oh yeah, what do you think Jer?" Elena smirked. Bonnie's cheeks flushed. "Shut up!" Bonnie muttered. Elena and I winked at each other again. At that moment someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around to see Damon, dressed in a tuxedo with a black mask...oh damn he looked so hot. "Hang on a second, Damon doesn't come to school, how is he getting in?" Caroline asked. "Compulsion" I replied, causing Damon to smirk at me. I rolled my eyes, as he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "You look beautiful" He murmured in my ear. I smiled. Stefan had arrived and had immediately shoved his tongue down Elena's throat. I mean, they were cute together and that but they made out way to much!

"Come on! Let's get this party started!" Tyler grinned as we all walked into the gym. The night commenced with laughter and cheers and a lot of fun. "Come on let's dance!" I said, grabbing Damon's hands as the music started. "I don't dance Phee" I pouted and looked up at him. "Pretty please!" I said. He sighed before, wrapping his arm around my waist and dancing along with me to the music. I grinned and leaned in and kissed him during the dance, a kiss which he responded to almost automatically.

Suddenly all the lights turned off, and the music stopped. Damon froze and my blood ran cold. "What's going on?" I whispered.

"Come on now...you didn't think to invite me?" A british accent boomed throughout the gym. "Well then..." I heard a click of fingers and something CRASHED! Someone screamed and within seconds the entire gym was in panic. "Who are you?" Someone yelled at him. He chuckled. "Me? Why sweetheart, I'm Klaus!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! What did you think? <strong>

**So my story is going to be slightly different compared to the TV series but it's going to follow the main plots. I'm just going to twist them a little :) **

**So...**

**Read & Review :)**

**Laters x -SJ**


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing except for PHOENIX!**

**Review Responses: Ashley- thank you! :) and that shall be revealed in the coming chapters :) - i'm glad you enjoyed it though ! **

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Suddenly all the lights turned off, and the music stopped. Damon froze and my blood ran cold. "What's going on?" I whispered._

_"Come on now... you didn't think to invite me?" A british accent boomed throughout the gym. "Well then..." I heard a click of fingers and something CRASHED! Someone screamed and within seconds the entire gym was in panic. "Who are you?" Someone yelled at him. He chuckled. "Me? Why sweetheart, I'm Klaus!"_

**Chapter Two: The Gatecrashing Hybrid**

**[Phoenix]**

**"**DAMON!" I was suddenly petrified. I didn't even know who this Klaus guy was and he petrified me. I tugged on Damon's arm but he pushed me back, his eyes blazing. "I need to find Elena!" He said and with that he disappeared into the darkness. Rejection stung through me. Suddenly the lights flickered on and off and I made out Stefan, Elena and Damon all huddled together. I made my way towards them. "Guys what's going?"I asked. "Phee? Oh thank god you're ok!" Elena said hugging me tightly. "I'm fine, but what's going on?"

"We need to get Elena out of here right now!" Damon said. "Let's go!" Stefan said. "I don't understand!" I muttered. "PHEE! Get this into your head! If we don't get Elena out of here she's going to die!" I flinched. "Then go!" I snapped at Damon. "Why the hell are you waiting around here for?" I snapped. I don't know why but jealousy flowed through me at the way Damon was watching Elena. Bonnie and Caroline hurried towards us as Damon, Stefan and Elena left. A large CRASH! caused me to jump. Right now I was on my own and completely terrified.

Suddenly there was silence within the hall. A thump caused me to stumble backwards and then someone screamed out in pain. "TYLER NO!" It was Caroline. My eyes widened and I sat up running towards the sound of her voice. The lights flickered on and off. "CAROLINE?" I screamed out. "PHOENIX! WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed back. "I DON'T KNOW, WHY IS IT SO SILENT?" I screamed, unable to stop the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "Listen, Phee! Walk towards me voice, I can't leave Tyler, Klaus fed him his blood then snapped his neck!" Caroline yelled, panic edging through her voice. My voice caught in my throat as I stumbled towards her.

"Now where do you think you're going?" I jumped back in fright. "You..." I stuttered. He was the man from my dream. "Me" He said smugly. "You're Klaus?" I said, my mouth falling open. "The one and only" He smirked. I stumbled backwards. "CAROLINE!" I screamed. "Oh she won't help you..." Klaus smirked. I panted heavily. "What do you want with me?" He chuckled, and lifted a hand to my cheek, stroking it softly. "Nothing yet, sweetheart" He winked and then came behind me at vampire speed. "But you and I shall be meeting again. Very soon..." He breathed into my ear. I shivered. "Bye...for now" He chuckled and then he was gone. Running at full speed I ran in the direction I had heard Caroline's voice. Tears were coating my face. "CAROLINE!" I screamed. She appeared infront of me. "Whoa, whoa...Phee, I'm here, you're okay what happened?" She said pulling me into a hug.

The hall was calming down as the lights turned back on and Alaric had stepped up on the platform and was reassuring everyone that everything was fine. I sobbed into Caroline. She tightened her arms around me. "Whe...where's Tyler?" I asked. "Bonnie and Jeremy took him outside, Phee, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost!" Caroline said. "Klaus...he...he..." I stuttered. "Oh honey- come on let's get out of here!" She said. "Is Tyler going to be okay?" I asked. "He's going to be a Hybrid..." Caroline said. My eyes widened. "I don't get it, you guys all know this Klaus guy...why don't I?" I asked. "Phee...there's something we haven't been telling you..." She said. I frowned as we walked outside. "What?"

"It's a long story, let's get back to the Boarding House and I'll explain it to you" Caroline said. I frowned but let her lead me to the front of the school. Stood there were Bonnie and Jeremy. "Is Tyler okay?" Caroline asked wearily. "He's coming around...I'll take him round my place...his Mum's flip if she sees him like this" Jeremy said. "Just make sure you keep your vervain on Jer..." Bonnie said worriedly, looking at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry babe" Jer said kissing her forehead. I smiled slightly at the two. They were really adorable.

"C'mon Phee, let's go to the Boarding House so we can explain..." Caroline said, holding out her hand for me. "Close your eyes" She warned. I frowned but did as I was told. And with that it felt like I was flying. After a few minutes it stopped. "Whoa...were we flying?" I asked. Caroline chuckled. "Close enough, I was running" She said. "Whoa..." I said in awe. She grinned before barging into the Salvatore household.

"Guys we need to 'fess up to Phee..." She said. I followed her in, suddenly feeling very out of place in my boyfriends home. We walked into the living room and sat down on one of the large armchairs. "Guys what is going on? I thought that you were vampires and that was it? Who is this Klaus guy? And why was he in my dream?" It all spilled out before I could stop myself. Damon's sharp gaze met mine, and for a moment it was filled with hate, causing me to flinch back. What the hell was wrong with him, but then he looked away and looked back at Elena, and there was something in the way that he looked at her. My stomach churned and I realized with a jolt. Without thinking about it again, I shook the thought out of my head. No... you're just confused about today's events! I thought to myself.

"Where do we begin Phee?" Stefan sighed. I snapped my gaze towards him. "Stefan, please- I don't understand anything at all!" He sighed. "Well..."

"You know how Elena is the doppleganger of Katherine?" He asked. I nodded. "Well Klaus, is an original vampire, well an original hybrid, he's half werewolf, half vampire- up until three months ago his werewolf side was dormant, because his mother had cursed him to stay a vampire, but there was ritual, a ritual in which he had to kill Elena... you know Jenna died..." Stefan trailed off. I nodded. "Well, she was turned into a vampire and Klaus killed her... he also killed Jules a werewolf... the ritual was meant to let his werewolf side come alive... he needed a witch, in which he used Bonnie, a werewolf which was Jules, a vampire which was Jenna and the blood of the doppleganger Elena, I don't know how but he knows and he's going to come after Elena and kill her, that's why he showed up at the dance tonight..."

"But...he said to me...he didn't want me _yet..._he told me I'd be meeting him again very soon... what's that supposed to mean? How the hell am I involved in all this?" I asked. "I don't know Phee, but listen to me, we won't let anyone hurt you!" Stefan said. "What if he does...? What if he hurts any of us...?" I whispered. "Listen, Bonnie's a witch, Damon, Caroline and I are vampires, it's only you and Elena we need to worry about and I promise you we won't let him hurt either of you..." Stefan said. I nodded as tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm still scared..."

"So am I Phee, So am I..." He said. I smiled as he hugged me.

**[Klaus]**

"Tell me Niklaus was there even any point in tonight?" Elijah asked. I grinned and nodded. "Oh yes brother, you see I met an old friend of ours" This seemed to spark his interest. "Oh?" He enquired. "Yes, do you remember a certain Miss Aisling?" I asked. "Phoenix?" He breathed. "The one and only...but she doesn't recall knowing who I am" I frowned. "I hardly doubt that's her fault, you were horrible to her when we were children"

"But that's just it brother, we were _children, _I'm assuming she got over it" I said. "I doubt it Nik, you were pretty horrible to her and she's a witch...she could have spelled herself to forget..." Elijah said. "Well she was taught by the best" I smirked. "Yes our mother Niklaus, now tell me when are you planning on awakening our mother and our siblings?" Elijah asked, glaring at me. "Relax Elijah, I'm not un-daggering them just yet...I have some business to attend to first, I'm going to make sure Miss Aisling remembers me...I mean we were the best of friends!"

Elijah groaned, as my smirk grew wider. "It seems I'll be staying in Mystic Falls longer than I planned" I smirked to myself. "Whatever you do Niklaus, do not hurt the girl... she is but the only one who ever truly understood you...she was there when Henrick died, she comforted you whenever Father shouted at you, and she always patched you up when you got into those fights..." I rolled my eyes. "You think to bad of me Elijah, I'm not that much of a monster" Elijah raised an eyebrow at me. "I take that back, and I don't want to hurt her, I simply want to know how's she's adapting to modern life" I said, resting my arms behind my head. "Swear on it Niklaus" I rolled my eyes. "I wish you'd call me Klaus, I hate that name" I said. "You were born with it, deal with it" Elijah said. "Right, remember back when we used to call you Elly" Elijah scowled at his old nickname. "My point exactly" I replied, smirking at him. "Swear on it brother!" Elijah said. "Alright, alright, I swear on it... I won't harm Phoenix at all...although I might just harm that annoying cocky little vampire Damon Salvatore"

"Do whatever, just don't harm her..." Elijah said. "Play another record...Elly, I won't harm her...No I intend to get to know every little detail there is to know about our beloved Phoenix Aisling" I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY ! <strong>

**i felt like being nice and uploading two chapters in one day :) **

**So what did you think? **

**Please READ&REVIEW :) it means alot x **

**-SJ**


	4. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters except PHOENIX ! - &'any additional characters i have :)**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Elijah groaned, as my smirk grew wider. "It seems I'll be staying in Mystic Falls longer than I planned" I smirked to myself. "Whatever you do Niklaus, do not hurt the girl... she is but the only one who ever truly understood you...she was there when Henrick died, she comforted you whenever Father shouted at you, and she always patched you up when you got into those fights..." I rolled my eyes. "You think to bad of me Elijah, I'm not that much of a monster" Elijah raised an eyebrow at me. "I take that back, and I don't want to hurt her, I simply want to know how's she's adapting to modern life" I said, resting my arms behind my head. "Swear on it Niklaus" I rolled my eyes. "I wish you'd call me Klaus, I hate that name" I said. "You were born with it, deal with it" Elijah said. "Right, remember back when we used to call you Elly" Elijah scowled at his old nickname. "My point exactly" I replied, smirking at him. "Swear on it brother!" Elijah said. "Alright, alright, I swear on it... I won't harm Phoenix at all...although I might just harm that annoying cocky little vampire Damon Salvatore"_

_"Do whatever, just don't harm her..." Elijah said. "Play another record...Elly, I won't harm her...No I intend to get to know every little detail there is to know about our beloved Phoenix Aisling" I smirked._

**Chapter Three: Feelings Are For Losers**

**[Phoenix]**

"Why don't we have a slumber party to take our minds off things?"Caroline suggested. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, apart from Stefan. "Actually Care, that's a good idea, why don't you girls go back to Elena's and just chill out there-you'll be alright to protect Elena and Phee won't you?" Stefan said. "Meanwhile Damon and I could try to find Klaus"

"Erh, NO Stefan! I don't want you putting yourself in danger" Elena protested. "Puh-lease Elena, we can handle Klaus" Damon scoffed. "Right, that's why he almost killed you the last time you saw him..." Bonnie said, glaring at Damon. He stuck his tongue out at her like the immature child he is. "YAY! We're having a slumber party" Caroline said excitedly. I half-smiled at her enthusiam. "Calm down Care..." Elena said. Caroline grinned and wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders. "Come on, it'll be like the good old days, when we used to talk about the boys we had a crush on and used to pig out on all the candy and talk about bra sizes-"

"OH-KAY CAROLINE, maybe that's enough!" I butted in. Damon smirked. "Bra sizes huh?" He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved him back. "Shut it Damon" I said sarcastically. "Come on! Let's go!" Caroline said. "I'll drop Phee off" Damon said, gripping my wrists and pulling me too him. "Yeah?" I asked. "I'm sorry about before- I didn't mean to act like such a jerk" I felt a calmness settle in my stomach. "It's ok Damon, you were worried, I don't blame you, I probably would've done the same thing anyway!" I said. He nodded and smiled, before leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back before pulling away. "Now- take me to Elena's" I smiled. He chuckled and pulled me onto his back. "Up, up and away we go!" He said. "Dude, we're not flying we're running" I said, tightening my legs around his waist and clinging onto his neck. "You sure about that?" He smirked, before jumping up to the highest window in the house. "DAMON!" I screamed, as he stood on the ledge and jumped.

I hung on to him for my dear life. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die! _I screamed mentally. But then we landed with perfect ease on the ground. "Wasn't that fun?" Damon said, chuckling. I growled and pounded on his back.

"YOU JERK!" Punch. "I" Punch. "Thought" Punch. "I" Punch. "Was" Punch. "Going" Punch. "To" Punch. "Die!" Punch. "Are you done yet?" Damon inquired, causing me to punch him again. "Calm down Phee" Damon said, before racing to Elena's house. "They're not even here yet!" I said, throwing my arms in the air. "Well then, I'll leave you to chill on the Porch until they arrive!" Damon smirked, before pressing a kiss to my forehead, and slowly walking back into the moonlight. I rolled my eyes. It was then I realized I was still in my dress. How I'd held on to Damon when he bought me here was beyond me, but hey there you go- I did it!

...

Deciding to just walk around Elena's porch until they arrived, I ended walking up and down the steps about thirty times. _What's taking them so long? _I thought frustrated. "Well well well, if it isn't Miss Aisling" A familiar voice said. I turned around, to see a fairly familiar man standing before me. "Erh...do I know you?" I asked. His face fell slightly at that question. "Niklaus was right...you really don't remember..." He said. I frowned. "Niklaus? - you mean Klaus?" The man gave a simple nod. "Who are you...?" I asked, fear creeping it's way up my voice. "Elijah, don't worry-we're friends" He said. I eyed him weirdly. "Who are you?" I asked. "Someone you can trust..." He said. "It's good to see you again Phoenix..." He said, pressing a kiss to my forehead before disappearing.

"Hey Phee, sorry we're late! We stopped to buy some snacks!" Caroline said enthusiastically. I gave them a weak smile. "It's ok..." I managed and with that the four of trooped inside for the pleasures of a slumber party.

We spent the night just talking, like normal humans girls do... only, I couldn't get either _Elijah _or _Niklaus/Klaus _out of my head. Who the hell where they? And why the sudden interest in me? I must have been thinking about it pretty hard because Elena nudged me. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and focused my attention to her. "What did you say?" I asked. "I asked if you were alright..." Elena said softly. I nodded, and smiled at my best friend. "I'm fine Elena, just thinking about everything that happened today..."

"Don't worry Phee, everything'll be ok... what's the worst that could happen?" She asked. I looked at her pointedly. "We could die!" I said. "Ok...stupid question but don't worry about Stefan and Damon will protect us, they're over a 100 years olds, Caroline's a new born vampire so she's pretty handy too and Bonnie's a witch! We don't need to worry about anything!" Elena said. I nodded. "Yeah, sorry- it's just hard to process" I said. Elena nodded and we both turned to watch Caroline and Bonnie erupt into a pillow fight. "Hey Elena...what say you, we join them?" I said, grinning before grabbing a pillow and jumping towards Caroline and Bonnie. Elena not far behind me.

That night ended in laughter, tears... a lot of screaming.

**[Klaus]**

Hmm, I think it's time to pay our little friend a visit. I thought smugly to myself as I stopped pacing around the room. I had thought of all the different possibilities as to why she had forgotten and I had finally come to the conclusion that she'd spelled herself to forget about me. _Well then...I'll just have to make her remember..._I thought smugly, before leaving the house and sniffing out her scent.

Ah! She was near my beloved Elena's home. I ran there, and waited behind an old oak tree, only to find she was in discussion with my dear brother Elijah..." Keeping my back pressed against the tree. "Niklaus was right...you don't remember..." Elijah was saying. I could almost feel her frown. "Niklaus? - you mean Klaus?" I knew my brother well enough to know he was nodding. "Who are you...?" She asked, sounding downright petrified. "Elijah, don't worry-we're friends" Elijah was reassuring her, I bit back growling out loud at him. "Who are you?" Phoenix repeated only this time her voice was slightly stronger, causing me to smile to myself. Go get him Tiger, I thought mentally. "Someone you can trust... it's good to see you again Phoenix!" All happy thoughts disappeared and I was about ready to murder my dear brother. He kissed her on the forehead, obviously sensing her friends arriving. He walked past the tree I was hiding behind, causing me to reach and grab his arm-making him face me. "Someone you can trust?" I sneered. Elijah's face was calm, as if he sensed that I'd been listening. "It's only the truth brother, she can trust me, however, you on the other hand-she cannot!" Elijah replied. I growled at him, my fangs appearing. "Calm yourself Niklaus, I'm not going to make a _move _on your girl" Elijah said and I knew he was taunting me. "Elijah, you should know me well enough by now to know that I wouldn't hesitate to murder you" I snapped. Elijah rolled his eyes. "Are you done with your childish tantrum, or do you want me to stay and listen to you moan for the rest of eternity" He replied casually.

"Go Elijah- before I do something I regret!" I hissed. Elijah rolled his eyes and moved himself out of my grasp before leaving. I turned and watched the house from the shadows. I could hear squeals, yells and laughter from inside the house and for a long time, a genuine smile reached my lips as I thought of Phoenix inside... having fun.

My mind was cast back to the memories of when we were children, and suddenly I found myself absorbed in feelings I hadn't felt for a _long_ time...

_"Niklaus RUN! Rebekah's coming with a bucket full of water!" Nixy squealed, her voice full of amusement. "Come Nix- I know where we can hide!" I said, clutching my best friend's hand. "Nik! Hurry! - she's going to find us!" Nix giggled, her fingers interlaced with mine. We ran towards my sanctuary, the place I went to hide from my father, when he was at it's worse...at seventeen years old- all I felt was loneliness, and pain, and guilt, but somehow Phoenix made that feel better. I watched her in admiration, as a bead of sweat appeared on her brow, she was obviously out of breath at the fact that we'd just run full speed. "Are you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm out of breath Nik...it's not everyday...Bekah...chases...us..." She panted. "With...a...bowl...of...water!" I could help but roar with laughter at her fatigue. I didn't expect her to be so tired."Stop laughing at me Nik! It's not funny!" She protested, giving me a slight shove. I grinned at her. She glared at me, her teeth bared. I chuckled as she pounced at me. _

_"Annoying twit!" She said, clipping me on the back of my_ _head. I grinned, gripping her wrists. "Now, now Nix, no need to be so violent!" I chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot Niklaus" She muttered. "But admit Nix...you love it" I winked. "Yes Niklaus, I absolutely adore it" She said in a sweet tone, batting her eyelashes at me. I chuckled. "You don't suit being sweet Nix" I said. "Hmm..." She said vaguely. "What are you thinking about Nix?" I asked. _

_"Us...what the future is for us..." She replied, resting her head on my shoulder. "We'll face that when the time comes Nix..."I said softly, pulling her into a hug. "Yes but...Father expects me to marry soon and I have but one person on my mind..." She replied. "And who might that be?" I asked, a sudden jealousy piercing through my heart. "You...Niklaus, I'd marry you" She said. My heart pounded. "Nix...I'd marry you too..." I whispered. "Then let's do it Niklaus- let's get married!" She said her voice eager. She lifted her head so her eyes met mine. "We are but seventeen yet Nix, why the hurry?" I asked. "Because I know my Father Nik...he will do anything to let me get married to the **pompous arrogant**__man everyone adores so!" She snorted. "Who? James?" I asked. She nodded, the hate evident in her eyes. "I don't love him-but Father insists on our marriage, due to it making money for our family" I stroked her back gently. "Don't worry Nix... you know me- I can be the most possessive man at times!" She chuckled and hugged me tightly. "You know what Rebekah said before about it being Always and Forever?" She whispered. I nodded. "That's how I want us to be..." She murmured. That's all it took. I bought my lips against hers and deep passion of fire flowed between us. I would **never** find love with anyone like ever again..._

_"_The days when I was but a fool..." I murmured to myself and with that I turned and left the street, making my way back to my temporary residence. I gave one last glance to the house and then walked away.

Feelings were for losers.

* * *

><p><strong>whoa... i'm addicted to Klaus... ;) <strong>

**so please... READ & REVIEW ! - i hope you enjoyed it! **

**-SJ x **


	5. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters apart from PHOENIX ... and any others you don't recognize **

* * *

><p><em>"Annoying twit!" She said, clipping me on the back of my head. I grinned, gripping her wrists. "Now, now Nix, no need to be so violent!" I chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot Niklaus" She muttered. "But admit Nix...you love it" I winked. "Yes Niklaus, I absolutely adore it" She said in a sweet tone, batting her eyelashes at me. I chuckled. "You don't suit being sweet Nix" I said. "Hmm..." She said vaguely. "What are you thinking about Nix?" I asked. <em>

_"Us...what the future is for us..." She replied, resting her head on my shoulder. "We'll face that when the time comes Nix..."I said softly, pulling her into a hug. "Yes but...Father expects me to marry soon and I have but one person on my mind..." She replied. "And who might that be?" I asked, a sudden jealousy piercing through my heart. "You...Niklaus, I'd marry you" She said. My heart pounded. "Nix...I'd marry you too..." I whispered. "Then let's do it Niklaus- let's get married!" She said her voice eager. She lifted her head so her eyes met mine. "We are but seventeen yet Nix, why the hurry?" I asked. "Because I know my Father Nik...he will do anything to let me get married to the **pompous arrogant**man everyone adores so!" She snorted. "Who? James?" I asked. She nodded, the hate evident in her eyes. "I don't love him-but Father insists on our marriage, due to it making money for our family" I stroked her back gently. "Don't worry Nix... you know me- I can be the most possessive man at times!" She chuckled and hugged me tightly. "You know what Rebekah said before about it being Always and Forever?" She whispered. I nodded. "That's how I want us to be..." She murmured. That's all it took. I bought my lips against hers and deep passion of fire flowed between us. I would **never** find love with anyone like ever again..._

_"The days when I was but a fool..." I murmured to myself and with that I turned and left the street, making my way back to my temporary residence. I gave one last glance to the house and then walked away._

_Feelings were for losers._

**Chapter Four: Single Again**

**[Phoenix]**

The next morning I awoke to find Caroline passed out on the window sill seat in Elena's room, Bonnie hugging one of the bedposts, Elena snuggled in her bed and me on the floor. Memories of last night came flooding back as I remembered meeting Elijah and his mysterious enquiries. A frown tugged it's one down to my lips as I found myself contemplating where I could've met him. Except that was just it, I didn't recall ever meeting him before neither Klaus, but somehow for some weird dream I was dreams about them both.

I shivered as I remembered Klaus' skin against mine. The guy gave me the creepies and it didn't help how handsome he was. I sat up on the floor, and decided that I needed coffee. I walked into the kitchen and sighed deeply, pouring myself a coffee. "Why the frown sweetheard?" I heard a smug voice say. I jumped and dropped my mug. I whirled around only to come face to face with Klaus. My eyes widened. "How did you get in?" I whispered, so as not to awake the others. "I have my ways..." He grinned, taking a strand of my hair and twirling it in his fingers. "Loving the bedhead Nixy" He winked.

I was pretty sure my expression showed all the signs of complete and utter confusion. "What do you want from me?" I asked. "Everything..." He breathed. My breath caught in my throat. "You tried to murder my best friend...why would I give you anything?" I whispered. "Because she's not your best friend, Bekah is"

_BEKAH! _That was the name from my dream.

She was the beautiful blonde girl. "Who's Bekah...?" I asked. "My sister" He replied. My eyes widened even more. "Wha-how?" My mouth fell open. "Do you know who Elijah is...?" I asked. Klaus rolled his eyes. "He's my dearest elder brother" I backed away from him. "He told me he was my friend..." I whispered. "He is...he was also your brother in-"

"PHEE! YOU DOWNSTAIRS?" I suddenly heard Caroline yelled. "I'll talk to you later..." He said, he looked at me uncertainly for a moment, a cloud of reluctance passed through his eyes, before I knew it, it was gone and his lips were on mine. I gasped, his lips felt soft and gentle against mine... and so familiar. "Goodbye for now Nixy..." He murmured, he placed a piece of paper in the front pocket of my pajama top, before walking backwards and disappearing, as soon as he left Caroline raced downstairs. "COME ON! BREAKFAST!" She squealed happily. I stood there frozen.

Klaus had just kissed me.

Oh my god.

KLAUS HAD JUST KISSED ME!

How is that even possible?

I touched my lips, a calm pit settled itself in my stomach. How can I be okay with this? I thought to myself. My supposed worst enemy just kissed me. Oh jeez.

"Hel-lo...anyone home?" Caroline said snapping her fingers infront of my face. I snapped out of it and shook my head. "Yeah? Sorry, what were you saying, I zoned out!" I said, sheepishly. She rolled her eyes. "I was saying are you ok after what happened yesterday?" I nodded and smiled. "Surprisingly...it's better than what my reaction was when I found out Stefan and Damon were vampires!" I said, smiling plasticly. I hoped Caroline would see through my facade and thankfully she did.

About half an hour later Elena and Bonnie descended from the stairs. I smiled at them both. "Bad dreams?" Bonnie questioned. I shook my head. More like frightening reality. "So...Stefan suggested we go up to the creek for a day" Elena said. "Sounds like fun!" Bonnie said. "Can I give it a miss?" I asked. "Aww! Why it won't be the same without you?" Caroline said. I shrugged. "Don't really feel like it..." I said. "It's ok Phee, we don't have to go, we can all just hang out at the Grill" Elena said, smiling at me. I shook my head. "No it's ok you guys go! Don't let me spoil your fun!" I said, grinning fakely again.

I wanted to tell them about Klaus being here, but I was slightly worried they would judge me first, so instead I just kept quiet. "Come on let's go to the Grill for awhile!" Bonnie said.

Twenty minutes later we all arrived at the Grill, I walked over to the Snooker Table to see to hear voices coming from the outside in the alleyway. Frowning to myself I walked out to see Damon and Klaus arguing. My eyes widened. "Damon!" I said. "Phee!" He said, his eyes flickering to me. "What's going on?" I asked. "Hello love" Klaus said cheerfully. My cheeks flushed when he looked my way, a fresh memory of our kiss, displaying in my mind. His smirk grow as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Leave her alone" Damon growled, protectively, edging forward and standing infront of me, to protect me. And suddenly I felt so guilty about the kiss, even though I hadn't even kissed Klaus back. My face dropped slightly. "Please Damon...I wouldn't hurt your little ladyfriend"

Damon ignored his jibes. "Just stay away from everyone in Mystic Falls or there'll be hell to pay!" He hissed. "You know I could and wouldn't hesistate to kill you right now?" Klaus said, his eyes turning black with anger. Damon growled. "It's not your girl you should be worried about!" Klaus snarled, before flying over to Damon clutching his throat and slamming him into the wall. "STOP!" I screamed, causing both men to look over at me. "And why should I listen to you love?" Klaus said, sounding amused. "Shut up!" I yelled.

"What the hell's going on?" Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline and Elena rushed out. "What's going on?" Bonnie replied. Klaus tightened his hand around Damon's throat, as he picked up a piece of wood from the floor and stabbed Damon in the stomach with it. Damon let out a groan. "DAMON!" I yelled. "KLAUS PLEASE STOP!" I yelled. Klaus rolled his eyes, but released him, pulling the piece of wood out. "Only because you said please" He said, before walking past me. His arm brushed mine and I couldn't help but shiver from the electricity that flowed between us. He didn't stop and continued to walk.

"Damn it that hurt!" Damon groaned. "What the hell are you playing at Damon?" Elena hissed. "We told you not to go looking for trouble!" He rolled his eyes and got up, patting her head. "Don't pout Elena, we both know you wanted me to get hurt" A look passed between them, and something in my gut was telling me that Damon was hurt by something Elena had done. Heck, even Stefan was frowning at the two of them. "Guys?" I asked. Both Elena and Damon turned to look at me. "Phee...before you start thinking things..." Elena said. "I'm not...I just-what's going on?" I asked. "I confessed my love to her..." Damon drawled out. I froze. "What?" Even Stefan looked about ready to blow a fuse. "He was drunk! He didn't mean it!" Elena said. "No I wasn't...I meant it alright!" Damon said, he looked over at me, his expression slightly apologetic, and I mean SLIGHTLY. "Phee, listen to me you know I wouldn't do that to you!" Elena said. "Don't worry Elena, I'm sure she believes you..." Stefan said, yet his voice sounded bitter. I was pretty sure our expressions were the same. "When did all this happen?" I asked. "A few nights ago..." Elena murmured. "Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked her, hurt seeping in through my voice. "I didn't know how to tell you!" She replied, her face looking so guilt-ridden.

"Well I guess we can clarify one thing..." I said, sadly. "What?" Elena said. "I'm single again!" I said and with that I walked back into the Grill and walked back home.

On the way to my home I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my cheeks. Damon loved Elena...I should've known...all those times I caught him watching her with this weird expression in his eyes. I was such an idiot! When I reached home I curled up in bed, allowing the tears to fall. A sudden thought appeared into my mind. I scrambled off my bed and looked through my PJ's. I dug out the piece of paper Klaus had put in there before. I pulled it out and grabbed my phone dialling the number.

He picked it up on the second ring. "Hello"

"Can we talk...?" I whispered, sniffling. "Nixy?" His voice was soft. "Can you come to my place?" I asked. "Sure love" He said, and with that I hung up the phone. Oh man...what was I getting myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>That felt like a good stopping point =)<strong>

**So tell me what you think ! **

**And SORRY it took so long to UPLOAD! :)**

**READ AND REVIEW :) it makes me smile :D **

**-SJ**


	6. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters apart from PHOENIX ... and any others you don't recognize **

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_On the way to my home I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my cheeks. Damon loved Elena...I should've known...all those times I caught him watching her with this weird expression in his eyes. I was such an idiot! When I reached home I curled up in bed, allowing the tears to fall. A sudden thought appeared into my mind. I scrambled off my bed and looked through my PJ's. I dug out the piece of paper Klaus had put in there before. I pulled it out and grabbed my phone dialling the number._

_He picked it up on the second ring. "Hello"_

_"Can we talk...?" I whispered, sniffling. "Nixy?" His voice was soft. "Can you come to my place?" I asked. "Sure love" He said, and with that I hung up the phone. Oh man...what was I getting myself into?_

**Let Me Get To Know You**

**[Klaus]**

"I take it that was Nixy...?" Elijah enquired. "She needs me!" I murmured. Elijah's lips curved into a frown. "What do you mean she needs you?" He asked. I looked up at him. "I mean she is upset and I'm going to make her feel better!" I hissed. A cloud passed over Elijah's face, and his expression was that of worry. "Shall I go instead?" He asked. "She asked for me!" I snapped.

"Niklaus don't do anything foolish!" Elijah warned. My temper was about to explode. "Now, now Elijah if you continue with this, I'll never reveal the location of our family to you!" I taunted. "Phoenix is my family as well I won't have you hurting her!" He snapped. "Must we go through this again? I would never harm Nixy-she's still my friend!"

"And what of when she learns what you did to our family Klaus? Do you think she will be so eager as to be your friend again?" Elijah snapped. "She knew exactly what father was like...I have no doubt she wouldn't defend me!" I hissed. "Oh really, and what of Kol, Finn, Rebekah? Our MOTHER!" Elijah spat. "I'll tell her when the time is right! Right now she doesn't remember us at all! And I am going to do everything in my power to help her remember us!"

"You still love her don't you..." Elijah said, but softly this time. "No" I said shortly. "Who are you kidding Niklaus? I haven't seen you get this worked up since the day you proposed to her and she said yes!" Elijah said scornfully. "Maybe I still do love her! But for now I'm prepared to be her friend! She's got a long tough journey yet when she finds out who she really is!" Elijah looked at me, and I was surprised to see admiration in his eyes. "Niklaus-my hatred for you...it runs deep, but when it's comes to Phoenix...I know you love her, I know she is the only woman you have ever truly loved and so I trust you in not harming her...who knows...maybe she can better you!"

"NOONE CAN BETTER ME!" I growled. Elijah smiled softly and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Noone..." I whispered faintly. "Go to her...look after her and help her remember us..." Elijah said gently and with that he was gone.

I took a few moments to gather myself, before leaving for her home.

When I arrived, I could hear gentle snores coming from inside her bedroom window. My heart panged as I realized with a jolt how much I'd missed her and how I still flinched everytime I heard her cry. I knocked on her window gently. Her head snapped up and she looked slightly startled. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes were bright and wide. I slipped my smirk on and knocked on her window again. She noticed me and the corners of her mouth lifted up slightly. A warm feeling settled in my stomach at the thought that she was happy to see me.

My-what was the woman doing to me? It's been over a thousand years since I'd felt that warm feeling...

"You're late! I feel asleep waiting for you" She scolded, opening her window. "Sorry Nixy love, I was...occupied" I said slowly. I loved how a faint blush rose in her cheeks when I called her "love". "Anywho-come on in" She said sounding bright and chirpy, completely opposite to her tone on the phone before. I climbed in through her window and glanced around her room, my lips tugging upwards at the mess. "You always were messy" I commented. She gave me a sideways glance, a confused expression settling on her face. Maybe Elijah was right...

"So...why where you upset?" I asked, gently. She sat down on a chair beside her bed whilst I sat on her bed. "Mhm...nothing important" She said. Her cheeks brightening up again. "There must be some reason..." I nosed. She sighed and rested her head on one of the bedposts. "Damon told me he loved Elena..." She sighed. My heart clenched and I suddenly felt like ripping that baby vampire's heart out. I growled angrily. "Damon is a complete and utter fool-I could tear his heart out if you like?" I asked sweetly, smiling evilly at her. Her expression turned alarmed. "NO! Don't kill him!" She said. She pressed a warm hand onto my arm and my inner wolf howled in satisfaction.

"Please Klaus..." Her soft voice whispered. "I just-I don't know...I called you because you said you'd talk to me later and well I figured now is later..." She said, biting her lip. I sighed and laid back on her bed. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything...?" She said. "It'll be hard to take in..." I warned. "I don't mind..." She whispered. "Ok then...but bear in mind-keep your mind open to all the different possibilities...because it'll take awhile for it to sink in and the chances are you won't believe it" I said. She looked awestruck for a moment but then nodded. "I understand..."

"Well then love, let's proceed...it started over a thousand years ago...my father, myself and my three brothers Kol, Finn and Elijah were out hunting...

_"Boys! Come now!" Father said. "I see a large one!" Kol said excitedly. "Keep quiet! Otherwise it'll run!" Elijah murmured, holding his spear tightly. Finn hung back, just watching us. The deer began to sprint. "I got it..." I said and with that I threw the spear out but missed slightly, only hitting the deer's leg. "Damn it!" I cursed. "Well done boy!" Father growled, slapping me on the back of my head-causing me to groan aloud. "Father leave it! Please-he is but a boy!" Kol protested. I gave a small smile to my brother. "Be quiet Kol!" Father snapped. "Finn-take this simpleton back home!" Father barked at my brother. I sighed and walked along with Finn. "Don't worry about Father...he's just in a bad mood brother" Finn said sympathetically. "He's always in a bad mood" I grumbled. "But you know how father is..." Finn said. I nodded and we continued to walk home._

_Three hours later we arrived to find Rebekah and Phoenix running around the village, whilst Henrick was chasing after them. "NIK HIDE ME!" Nixy squealed, hopping behind me. Her hands gripped my waist, sending a tingling feeling through my body. "Anything for you Nixy" I smirked. She giggled and tightened her grip around my waist. "I'M COMING!" Henrick roared with laughter as he ran towards me. "Go for BEKAH! Go for BEKAH!" Nixy said, as we both stumbled backwards away from Henrick. "WATCH OUT!" Finn yelled, as both Nixy and I fell backwards, she pulled me along with her, causing me to topple ontop of her. "Oops..." She muttered. Our eyes met and a slight blush appeared in her cheeks. "Aww, look at them staring at each with lovey-dovey eyes!" Rebekah giggled, as I looked away from Phoenix to see three of my siblings smirking at me. "Uh oh..." Nix muttered. I chuckled and got up, before helping her up. She brushed her dress off and didn't look up. _

_"Come Nixy! We have much to talk about!" Rebekah said winking. _

_Weeks later Phoenix and I were becoming closer and closer, and before I knew it, Rebekah, Phoenix and I would always be together. My brothers would constantly tease me for being with the girls all the time. But I couldn't really care less, being with the girls got my Father off my back, and that was something I was grateful for. _

_Months later Phoenix came to me, her face coated with tears. Alarmed I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "What happened sweetheart?" I asked. "Father has ordered me to marry James..." She choked out. My heart nearly stopped. "What did you say?" I whispered. "No..." _

_"Why...? James is wealthy, he is handsome-everything a woman looks for in a man" I said, slightly confused. "Niklaus...I don't love him! You know me better than I know myself...you know I don't love him...you should know...that...I love you..." She whispered. "You do?" My voice was breathless. "Yes...Niklaus...I love you...I always have ever since we were children..." She said in a small voice. "I love you too..." I said, tightening my grip around her. A smile made it's way onto my face. Phoenix tilted her head up and gently bought her lips against mine. I kissed her back hungrily and with more passion than ever before. Her fingers curled into my hair as I pulled her closer. The feeling of love was so strong...I had never felt this happy ever before in my life. _

_"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Father roared, outraged. Phoenix and I jumped apart. "Father wait- I can explain!" I said, pushing Nix behind me. Her eyes wide with fright. "Lord Mikeal - please..." She whispered. "GET OUT!" He roared at her. "But Lord-"_

_"OUT!" He bellowed. Hastily she left, sparing me a heartbreaking glance. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" Father said in a low dangerous voice. "Father...I love her" I pleaded. "NO! You don't know what love is!" He hissed, backhanding me. I flinched and moved back. "It seems as if my words don't get through to you boy!" He spat, with so much disgust. "It looks like I'll have to use force!" And with that he pulled the whip out from his back pocket. The whip he always kept around. "Take your shirt off!" He snapped. "Father please!" I begged. "TAKE YOUR DAMNED SHIRT OFF BOY!" Father roared. I had no choice to obey. Slowly I slipped my shirt off and before I could say anything, he let the whip go against my back. My legs buckled and I fell to the floor. Father kept whipping me until I fell unconscious. The pain was too unbearable. _

_After that Phoenix and I sneaked around never letting anyone know we were together. I'm pretty sure Rebekah caught on though. She was always giving the two of us weird looks. But I knew if there was anyone I could trust in my family it would be my little sister. _

_One night we were sitting by the lake. "Marry me..." I whispered to Nixy. She looked at me in surprise. "What?" _

_"Marry me...I love you Phoenix, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life- it's you it's only and always going to be you!" I said. Her lips curved up in a breath-taking smile. "I'll marry you" She whispered and with that she pulled me in for a long and passionate kiss. _

_We got married in the winter months of that year, only Rebekah found out. She smiled with joy and gladly welcomed Phoenix to the family. It was a few weeks after that, that Henrick died. We'd gone out...to watch the wolves turn and it had resulted in Henrick being brutally murdered. Phoenix comforted me and kept me calm throughout the weeks that followed that one. Naturally Father blamed me...not that I didn't blame him it was all my fault. It was also in those weeks that we discovered Phoenix was a witch. A strong, powerful witch. Ayana, a close friend of mother's taught her magic. I found out that Mikeal wasn't my real father...I discovered that mother had an affair with a wolf, giving me the werewolf gene and from there on, Phoenix was always there. She would always look after me. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Phoenix and I all made a promise. "Always and Forever- we would always stick together..." They all promised not to abandon me, even though I was their half brother. Also at that time Phoenix and I came clean about our marriage. To both our surprises Mother was fine with it, Father however was still angry._

_It was the following day when we woke up as vampires..._

"How could I forget all that?" Phoenix whispered. "Love...someone's tampered with your memory...but I swear to you-when I find out who it was I shall murder them!" I said, sitting up on the bed. "Where are Rebekah, Kol and Finn?" She asked. I flinched. "They abandoned me...well Kol and Finn did...Rebekah stood by me but I did what was best for her..." I said slowly. She frowned but didn't push it furthur. "I always wondered why I had dreams of the Viking Era..." She whispered. I smiled. "I'm hoping it's a sign that your memory is coming back..." I said. She nodded, drifting off into her own thoughts. "I can't believe I'm over a thousand years old..." She breathed. "You haven't aged a day..." I smirked. She giggled and a blush rose in her cheeks again. Unable to help myself I growled. "What is it?" She asked. "Forgive me Nixy...but it's been a thousand years since I've seen you and I couldn't help but...miss you..." I said. Her eyes met and I was pretty sure I saw a spark of familiarity there. "Let me just try something..." I whispered, getting up from the bed and sliding towards her. She remained still, breathing heavily. I closed my eyes and leaned in pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I've missed you so much" I murmured against her lips. She didn't reply but remained frozen and I stroked and pulled her lips against mine.

"Please...Please Phoenix...Please remember me..." I whispered. And for the first time in over a thousand years I found myself at the brink of crying.

I'd finally found the love of my life and she didn't remember me...

* * *

><p><strong>OK! - so what did you think ? :)<strong>

**READ & REVIEW :) xxxx **


	7. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters apart from PHOENIX ... and any others you don't recognize **

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"You haven't aged a day..." I smirked. She giggled and a blush rose in her cheeks again. Unable to help myself I growled. "What is it?" She asked. "Forgive me Nixy...but it's been a thousand years since I've seen you and I couldn't help but...miss you..." I said. Her eyes met and I was pretty sure I saw a spark of familiarity there. "Let me just try something..." I whispered, getting up from the bed and sliding towards her. She remained still, breathing heavily. I closed my eyes and leaned in pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I've missed you so much" I murmured against her lips. She didn't reply but remained frozen and I stroked and pulled her lips against mine._

_"Please...Please Phoenix...Please remember me..." I whispered. And for the first time in over a thousand years I found myself at the brink of crying._

_I'd finally found the love of my life and she didn't remember me..._

**Chapter Six: Goodbye Mystic Falls**

**[Phoenix]**

"Where do we go from here?" I whispered. "I don't know..." Klaus replied, truthfully, resting his forehead against mine. Was it wrong, that I enjoyed how it felt to have him hold me tight and close. "But I can't remember..." I said. He sighed and stroked my cheek gently. "I know of a witch...she may be able to help us...I was going to ask her to help me with the hybrids but hey I can always kill her if she doesn't obey me"

I flinched when he said "kill"... "From what I gathered...you weren't this much of a monster when you were human..." I murmured. "Centuries of being alone takes it toll...you just get bored..." He said. "That doesn't exactly justify what you're doing Klaus!" I said, pulling back from him. Klaus' lips curved up into a smirk. "Look at that-we've not been together long and we're already arguing!" He said smugly. "This isn't funny Klaus!" I hissed.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry, forgive me?" He said, his lips curving up into an adorable pout. "No" I said stiffly. "Phoenix...you do know that I know every single ticklish spot you have...?" He smirked, his hands dropping down to my waist. My eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" I growled. "Oh I think you'll find I would" He smirked.

BRING BRING BRING!

"Thank god!" I breathed. I reached over onto my dressing table and picked my iPhone up. It was Jeremy?

"Hey Jer? What's up?" I asked. "Hey Phee...well...I just wanted to ask, you're pissed with Elena aren't you?"

I sighed, and sat up properly on the bed, causing Klaus to raise an eyebrow at me. "Did Elena ask you to ring me?" I asked. "No-Bonnie did!" Jeremy said. I smiled at the fact that the kid listened to his girlfriend. "Is Elena there right now?" I asked. I heard the scuffling on feet and then I heard Elena. "Phee?" She breathed. "Hey Elena..." I said. Klaus opened his mouth but I quickly pressed a finger against his lips to keep him hushed up. "Look Phoenix I am so sorry! I do not love Damon! He's an idiot! I love Stefan and I always have! And now he's not talking to me! And I don't think I can take it if you hate me too!" Elena gushed out.

"ELENA!" I yelled. "Yeah...?" She said timidly. "It doesn't matter! I know Damon's a dick! But...I've sort of found out some stuff about myself..." I said. Klaus raised a questioning eyebrow at me and I turned away from his gaze. "What kind of stuff?" She asked. "Well...I don't really know where I'm from do I? I mean honestly I can only remember things as far as three years ago and then my memory's blank...and I don't know if Bonnie's told you but I've been having weird dreams...I think they have something to do with my past...and I think...I may be a supernatural creature" I whispered. I heard Elena take in a sharp intake of breath.

"So...right now-I don't mean to sound harsh...but I couldn't care less what Damon feels" I said. "What type of stuff?" Elena questioned. I looked over at Klaus and he mouthed _witch._I gulped. "There's a chance I may be a witch..." I said. "What! But Bonnie would have sensed it! I mean her powers are growing stronger! She should have been able to tell that you were a witch!"

"I know! That's why..." I stopped, chewing my lip. Should I tell her about Klaus?

"I think...Klaus or Elijah might have the answers..." I whispered. Instead of yelling at me like I expected her too "Yeah...maybe they might..." She agreed with me. "Wait what? You're agreeing with me?"

"Well yeah! Think about it at the night of the dance, Klaus said he'll be looking forward to meeting you again didn't he?" She asked. "You and I shall be meeting again very soon" I auto-corrected her. Klaus' lips tilted up and I ducked my head. "Soo...maybe he know's, I think maybe...you should try and talk to him" Elena said.

It's a shame she didn't know, that he was sitting on my bed and moments before was about to tickle the life out of me. "Yeah maybe I should..." I said. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" She asked.

"Elena...there's nothing to forgive! What Damon did...I don't know...I guess I kind of saw it coming! And do you blame him? You're beautiful! Who wouldn't fall in love with you?" I said, smiling slightly. "Shut up Phee! You're absolutely gorgeous and you have an amazing personality too! Damon's stupid for not loving you!" She said. I chuckled. "Don't worry about me Elena..." I smiled. "I just wish Stefan would come around..." She sighed. "So do I..." I sighed. "Don't worry, if I see him I'll talk to him" I said. "Thanks Phee!" Elena said, happily. And I truly believed that she held no feelings for Damon, and that made me happy I guess because what he felt for her didn't go both ways.

"Anyway I'll talk to you later! And thank you for forgiving me!" Elena smiled. "Ok and there was nothing to forgive girl!" I smiled. "Love you sis"

"Love you more" I grinned and we both hung up. "I can't believe you made friend with the Doppleganger...that's not possible to be a coincidence" Klaus said wrinkling his nose. I chuckled at his expression, but my expression soon changed. "Why do you want to kill her?" I asked. Klaus sighed. "Another time Nixy love, another time"

"No! Tell me now!" I pouted. An expression clouded his eyes and he growled before sitting up straighter. His eyes burned through mine. "Remember us!" He said softly. I knew he was trying to compel me but it didn't work! I couldn't remember anything!

"We could always go visit Gloria...she could help us!" He said, thoughtfully. "Who?" I asked. "A very powerful witch" He said. "I was planning on visiting her in the first place, she's the one that would know why my making hybrids hasn't worked" Klaus said, tapping his chin.

_He looks adorable. _The though passed through my mind before I could stop it.

Klaus glanced at me confused. "What?" He asked. "Nothing?" I said awkwardly, blushing scarlet. "If you're sure" He mumbled.

"Phoenix-"

"Call me Phee...or Nixy...as you like to say it!" His nickname for me rolled off my tongue and I found that I preferred it over Phee. He smirked. "Well PheeNixy-"

"Oh god no!" I cried. "Don't call me that! It sounds horrible!" He burst out laughing. "Right well then Nixy love... I best be on my way"

"You talk like an eighty year old man" I grumbled. "I think you'll find I'm an 1026 year old man..." He smirked.

"So this is basically pedophilia!" I said.

"Only if we were in a relationship" He said.

"Are we in a relationship?" I asked.

"If you want to be- I know I'll love you no matter what" I blushed scarlet. Who knew he could conjure up words so sweet?

"Technically thought Nix, you're 1024 so in a sense I'm only two years older than you" _That _felt like a blow. "I'm really that old?" I whispered. Suddenly my eyes welled up with tears. "Why can't I remember?" I sniffed. Klaus wrapped me in his arms. "Don't worry Phoenix, I'll help you recover your memory! I'll be damned if it's the last thing I do!" He said. A warm feeling settled in my stomach and my smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tighter. "Anyways I really must be off" He said, chuckling slightly. "Bye then..." I said glumly. He grinned and tilted my head up. "Don't worry Nixy, by tonight I'll have found the cure to your memory loss" He promised. I smiled and before I could stop myself I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" I whispered. "For what?" He croaked. "Just being here...making me feel better" I smiled. He stroked my cheek, before kissing my forehead and disappearing.

I still didn't understand...why did everyone hate him?

:;:

That night, I decided to go back to the Grill to hang out. On my way there I noticed he was limping and groaning in pain. "Tyler! What's wrong!" I yelled, racing towards him. "I didn't mean too...I didn't mean too!" He moaned, shaking his head and clutching his stomach. I frowned and then pried his hands away from his stomach. "What happened Ty?" I asked. "I didn't mean too" He sobbed, before throwing his head back and howling to the moon. I gulped...it was a full moon...

Suddenly his entire body jerked, and I heard the cracking of his bones. "TYLER!" I yelled. "Are you turning?" I whispered. "Go please!" He sobbed, his arm shifting forward, as he looked up at me, his eyes yellow and his teeth like fangs. Fear tore through me. "I can't just leave you here Tyler! I thought you chained yourself in the underground Lockwood manor!" I said. "Broke...FREEE!" He screamed in pain. I stumbled backwards. "Phoenix?" I spun around to see Damon. His eyes widened when he noticed Tyler, who had suddenly started to grow fur. "RUN!" He yelled to me. There was an ear-splitting howl and the next thing I knew Tyler had turned into a wolf. "DAMON RUN! HE'LL BITE YOU!" I screamed.

"Forget about me!" Damon growled, racing towards me. Tyler ran towards me, leaping into the air, just as he was about to fall onto me, Damon ran in the way and threw him back. "DAMON PLEASE!" I screamed. "I may not be in love with you Phee, but I still love you" Damon pleaded, as he wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up, running full speed backwards. Suddenly both Damon and I were thrown against a wall, Damon's arms closed around mine, protecting me from harm. I screamed in fear.

"Where is he?" I panted, clutching Damon. "I don't know..." Damon said, spitting out blood. Suddenly, Tyler pounced on the two of us. "DAMON LOOK OUT!" I yelled as Tyler landed on Damon, sinking his teeth into Damon's shoulder. "DAMON!" I yelled. Tyler whined and ran off leaving Damon and I alone. I ran towards Damon, falling to my knees beside him. The bite mark began spreading all over his chest and I dragged my hands through my bag looking for my phone. Pulling it out I dialled Stefan's number.

"Phoenix?" Stefan said glumly. "STEFAN!" I yelled. "IT'S DAMON! HE'S BEEN BITTEN BY TYLER!" I sobbed. "What? Where are you?"

"By the Lockwood Manor!" I sobbed. "I'm on my way!" Stefan said. I shook Damon, and his eyes fluttered open slightly. "Shit! That hurts" He groaned. "Damon you've been bitten" I whispered, clutching his hand tightly. "What do you mean..." He sighed, trying to lift his head up, but falling down. "Don't! Don't move!" I whispered.

"PHOENIX!" Stefan yelled, I sat up looking in his direction as he came racing towards us. "We need to get him back to the Boarding House!" Stefan said. I nodded and raced towards my car. I jumped in, Stefan behind me, putting Damon in the car aswell and I drove crazily towards the Salvatore Boarding House. "Stefan? DAMON?" Elena said, her eyes widening when the three of us arrived at the house. "What's going on?" She asked. "He's been bitten!" I panted. Stefan carried his brother up to his room, and made sure he was comfortable before walking back downstairs to join us.

"How is he?"

"Not good..." Stefan replied. "Stef...please tell me we can save him! Please!" I begged. Stefan pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry Phee...I'll find a way...I need to go find Klaus!" He said. "Let me come with you!" I said. "No it'll be dangerous!" He said. "STEFAN! No matter what's happened I still care about Damon! I'm not letting him die!" I hissed venomously. Stefan sighed. "I'll stay and look after him!" Elena said. "Try not to fall in love" Stefan sneered. A hurt look passed through her face. "Stefan..."

"Later Elena!" I said, pushing Damon out of the house and getting into his car. "Do you know where Klaus is?" I asked. "Yes" Stefan replied simply as we drove towards our destination.

"You know that Elena doesn't love him right?" I asked. "Yeah...I just need to wrap my head around it..." Stefan said wearily. "Everything will be okay..." I whispered. "But Stefan... there's something you should know" I said. He turned to look at me and frowned. "What do you mean...?"

"Well...Klaus and I kind of had a _get to know you _session..." I said. Stefan looked at me incredously. "You're joking right?"

"No... well..." I filled him in on everything Klaus had told me. When I had finished we had arrived. "So you're really a thousand years old?" He said. "Yeah...crazy I know" I said wearily. We both walked up the steps and I was surprised to find out that Klaus was residing in a apartment. We knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before Klaus opened it. He seemed mildly surprised to see us there but replaced it quickly with smugness.

"Ah Stefan...Phoenix" He smirked, eyeing me up and down. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "What cures a werewolf bite?" Stefan said, cutting through to the point. "And why do you want to know?" Klaus asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Damon's been bitten! Please!" I begged him. "Last I heard Phoenix, you and Damon broke up because he professed his love to Elena" Klaus said. "Drop the act Klaus, Stefan knows I told him everything on the way here"

"Yes and right now I don't care about that! All I care about is saving my brother!" Stefan snarled. Klaus chuckled. "And why should I give you anything? You tried to kill me" He said. "KLAUS!" I hissed. Now I saw why everyone hated him.

Smug git. Handsome smug git. But smug git all the same.

"Well it's simple...all you need is this!" He said, producing a vial of blood. "What's that?" Both Stefan and I asked at the same time. "My blood" Klaus smirked. My eyes widened. "Wait? You're blood is the cure?" Stefan questioned. "Yes Stefan, do you want to save your brother or not?" Klaus asked in a bored tone. "What's the catch?" Stefan asked. Klaus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You both leave Mystic Falls with me...Damon's cured" Klaus said. "Are you on crack? I am not leaving Mystic Falls" I told him bluntly. He rolled his eyes. "Take it or leave it darling" He winked. I glared at him, and reached for the vial. "Fine, let me give this to Damon and I'll come back" I said. "Good, because now that I've got you again, I'm not going to let you go" He said, and I swear I noticed a touch of possessiveness in his tone. "Why do I have to come?" Stefan questioned. "I mean I understand Phee, that you wanna be with your lost love and all but why me?" Stefan asked. "You'll find out" Klaus said, his tone smug. I glared at him. "Dick"

"You love me really" He replied.

I couldn't reply to that, so instead I snatched the vial of blood from his hands and raced towards the car. "Hurry back!" Klaus yelled.

Twenty minutes later I arrived at the Boarding House. Clutching the vial of blood tightly in my hands I raced towards Damon's bedroom, only to hear voice from the inside.

"Elena..." Damon croaked. "It's ok Damon, I'm right here" She replied. "Elena...get outta here, I could hurt you!" Damon wheezed. I pressed my back to the door. "No you won't!I'm here until the very end! I won't leave you!" She replied.

"Get outta here..." Damon groaned and began coughing. I heard Elena moving before soothing him, as he coughed more. "It's ok...It's ok" She whispered.

"It's not okay..." Damon breathed. "All those years I blamed Stefan...but nobody forced me to love her" He said, referring to Katherine. "It was my own choice! Tell Stefan I'm sorry..." My heart clenched. It sounded as if he was crying. I peeked my head through the door and caught sight of the scene unfolding before me. "Okay?" Damon asked, Elena nodded. "I will..." She whispered, stroking his forehead.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought..." Damon groaned. "There's still hope!" Elena said with tears in her eyes. "I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here..." He rasped. "I deserve this, I deserve to die" He said. Elena sat up. "No..." She said. She slid down. "No you don't!"

"I do Elena!" Damon said. "It's ok..." He said smiling at her. "'Cause if I'd have chosen differently I wouldn't have met you..." He said. My stomach dropped. Hurt passed through my body. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered. "I've done so many things to hurt you!"

"It's ok..." Elena said softly. "I forgive you" She smiled.

"I know you love Stefan... it will always be Stefan..." Elena smiled and sank into him, hugging him as they lay together. "I love you...you should know that" Elena's eyes welled up, and I couldn't stop the tears from sliding down my cheeks. "I do..." She whispered. Damon smiled. "You should have met me in 1864...you would've liked me" Damon smiled as I watched them, unable to stop the tears from sliding down my face. "I like you now..." Elena spoke, my heart clenched and my stomach twisted. "Just the way you are..."

My sight began to blur as I watched, Elena lift her head up and gently press her lips against Damon's.

Anger coursed through my body. "Nice to see you two looking all cosy" I hissed, glaring at the two of them. Elena's head snapped up and she glanced at me. "Phee...oh my god this is not what it looks like!" She said. "Here's your cure!" I snapped, tossing it towards her. "Stefan and I are leaving! We're going with Klaus...hope you two are happy together" I said, tears falling down my cheeks again. Elena immediately opened the vial and pressed it to Damon's lips. "Phee please! Why are you leaving?" She said. Damon's strength was returning as he held the bottle on his own as Elena leapt off the bed and ran towards me. "Phee please!"

"Just go back to kissing Damon" I said harshly before leaving the Boarding House and making my way back to Klaus'.

The tears still hadn't stopped when I arrived and when I did I saw Stefan feeding out of one of the hospital blood bags. "Why are you crying?" He asked, his head snapping up and his eyes meeting mine. "No reason...when the hell are we getting out of here?" I snapped. "Now...we're on our way to Chicago-" Klaus stopped and took one glance at me. "What happened?" He asked, moving towards me swiftly. "Nothing" I said stiffly, turning away from him and wiping away my tears.

"Now...let's get the hell outta here!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>OK This is the longest chapter I have written! <strong>

**So appreciate it! :)**

**Personally when I wtahced that Delena scene I loved it...but for this story I hated it... :(**

**REVIEW if you want Klaus to comfort Phee in the next chapter :D **

**Lots of Love**

**:;Sadia:; xx**


	8. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters apart from PHOENIX ... and any others you don't recognize **

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Phee please!"_

_"Just go back to kissing Damon" I said harshly before leaving the Boarding House and making my way back to Klaus'._

_The tears still hadn't stopped when I arrived and when I did I saw Stefan feeding out of one of the hospital blood bags. "Why are you crying?" He asked, his head snapping up and his eyes meeting mine. "No reason...when the hell are we getting out of here?" I snapped. "Now...we're on our way to Chicago-" Klaus stopped and took one glance at me. "What happened?" He asked, moving towards me swiftly. "Nothing" I said stiffly, turning away from him and wiping away my tears._

_"Now...let's get the hell outta here!" I said._

**Chapter Seven: Rebekah**

**[Klaus]**

"Wait...where's Elijah?" Phoenix asked, turning to look at me, her brow furrowed in confusion. "He's...preoccupied" I said, not wanting to tell her, I'd daggered him moments before she'd arrived. She glared at me suspiciously, whilst Stefan raised an eyebrow at me from behind her. She seemed to believe me though as she walked back and sat down next to Stefan. For some strange reason, I couldn't bring myself to tell Stefan to drink more blood.

"We rest here tonight..." I said, using my alpha tone. "Where do Stefan and I sleep?" She asked, her eyes still bright red. "Only one spare bedroom sweetcheeks, though we can give that to Stefan and you and me can share my king-sized bed" I said smugly, before I could stop growled at me whilst I just winked at her. I'd missed annoying her like that...

"I prefer when we're on our own...atleast then you don't act like a cocky prick!" She hissed. I winked at her, but she just brushed past me and walked into my bedroom. I turned to look at Stefan and he gave me one of his worrying looks. I rolled my eyes. "Please don't hurt her" He said. "Don't worry Stefan, I have no intention of hurting her..." I said. His stance didn't relax, infact he stiffened even more. Hmm, I have an amazing effect on people, I thought smirking to myself. "Thank you-for saving Damon" He said. "It was more for Phoenix but no problem Stefan" I said cheerily.

With that, he stalked off to the other bedroom and I proceeded to mine to find out what was wrong with Nixy. I walked into my room, to find Phoenix curled up in my blankets, clutching them tightly and breathing heavily. "Nixy...?" I questioned, laying beside her, my hands moved to her arms, stroking them softly, on instinct. She made no response but buried her head furthur into the pillow."What happened?" I asked, she didn't reply for a long time. I sat patiently, waiting for her to open up to me.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of waiting, she sat up. "Has anyone ever betrayed you?" She asked. I frowned. "Yes" I replied simply. She moved closer to me, placing her hand on my arm. I looked at her questioningly. "Have you ever wanted revenge?" I let out a humorless laugh. "Phoenix darling, my life is all about revenge" I said. She nodded, her frow burrowing again. "I want revenge..." She said simply, and then before I could stop her, she pressed her lips to mine, kissing me hungrily.

I responded automatically, my arms going around her waist. But something in my head was telling me this wasn't right and that I should stop. So as much as I didn't want to, I gently, pushed her away from me. "Phoenix-stop" I said. "But..." She said. I cupped her face in my hands. "Why did you just kiss me?" I asked her. She frowned, and then hung her head. "For revenge..." She whispered, her eye filling up with tears. "Oh god...I'm sorry Klaus" She hiccupped, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Frowning I wiped them away and pulled her onto my lap. "What did he do to you?" I asked her quietly. "I walked in to find them talking...and then she...she kissed him! She lied to me! She told me she was in love with Stefan! But if your in love with Stefan, why kiss Damon?" Phoenix asked, gripping my shirt. "Ssshh..." I cooed, rubbing my hands along her back. "She's an idiot...we don't ever have to go back to Mystic Falls, you don't ever need to see her again" I said. She looked up at me. "Really? You'll still take me even though I don't remember anything?" I asked. I nodded. "Sweetheart I would take you even if you hated me!" She flushed and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled into her hair.

"So...are you okay now?" I asked. She nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to my cheek. "Thank you Klaus"

"Call me Nik, Phoenix" I said. "Why?" She asked. "Well, noone ever calls me that...it would be nice" I offered. She smiled. "Ok...Thank you Nik" I grinned at her. "Come on, let's get you to sleep" I said to her. She nodded, and buried her head into my chest before slowly dozing off. I smiled to myself. I guess Elijah was right...

:;:

The next morning I awoke to find an arm thrown across my waist and my legs tangled with another. My eyes flickered open and my gaze was filled with the figure of my sleeping beauty. Slowly I shook her awake. "Come on up you get sweetheart" I said. "But I wanna sleeeeep!" She grumbled, snuggling into me again. A low growl slipped through my teeth before I could stop it. Phoenix looked up and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I'll make you pancakes!" I said. "I don't like pancakes!" She replied, childishly. I sighed. "Beans and cheese on toast?" I offered. She hopped off the bed and raced to the kitchen. "STEFAN WAKE UP! NIK OFFERED TO MAKE US BEANS AND CHEESE ON TOAST" She yelled. I watched her run in awe, as I followed her into the living room. "Nik?" Stefan said, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah-we're on first part of first name terms" Phoenix grinned. "Someone's happy" Stefan said. "Why wouldn't I be? The sun is shining and my hybrid just offered to make me breakfast"

I couldn't help my heart swell when she said _my hybrid. _"Now go!" She said, pushing me towards the kitchen. "Make me breakfast!" She demanded. I winked at her, and walked towards the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later I returned with a plate of beans and cheese on toast. Phoenix smiled, happily and dug in. "Wait! Why didn't you make Stefan some?" She asked, pouting at me, looking adorable. "Because sweetheart, I doubt Stefan wants to eat beans and cheese on toast when he can have this" I said, tossing Stefan a blood bag. Phoenix wrinkled her nose at the two of us and continued eating her breakfast. "So where exactly are we going again?" Stefan asked. "The Windy City" I explained to him. "There's a witch called Gloria who should be able to help us" I said. He nodded. "I don't have any other clothes!" Phoenix groaned. "I'll take you shopping after Gloria's" I said. She smiled. "Ok"

I turned to Stefan and a smug grin inserted itself onto my face. "Come on Stefan...don't you remember Chicago? It was most definitely a magical place" I smirked, remembering the two of us with Rebekah. A confused look passed over Stefan's place before it turned grim. I guess he was remembering his _ripper _period. "I tend to block out unwanted memories" He said wryly. "Of course" I replied, smirking widely. Phoenix finished with her food and sat up. "Come on then let's meet this Gloria woman!" She said.

A few minutes later, we were all seated in my car and began driving down to Chicago. "So what's Chicago like? Seeing as I've never been there myself?" Phoenix asked me. "Simply magical" I responded, throwing her a smirk over my shoulder.

Suddenly her phone began ringing. I watched in the rearview mirror as she bit her lip and glanced at me questioningly. "It's Damon..." She said. I sighed. "Go ahead and answer it" I said. She was quick to the point, and I smiled as her first words where: "What the fuck do you want?"

I tuned into their conversation.

"KLAUS? Of all the people to run off with you pick Klaus? The physco hybrid?" Damon hissed, my hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Atleast he's not a two-timing ass!" Phoenix responded coolly. "And also because he doesn't have a habit of falling in love with his brother's girlfriend" She added. "Bullshit! He forced you to leave!"

"I don't hear any fucking thanks!" Phoenix hissed. "Stefan and I gave ourselves over to him for you! To save what you call your pathetic life!" She snapped. "Noone asked you to!" He shot back. "Yeah? Well I didn't ask you to jump infront of Tyler and get yourself bitten did I?" She spat venemously. "I'll say what I said then Phee, I love you I really do, but I'm not in love with you! I wasn't about to see you get hurt!" Damon said. Phoenix snorted. "Just come back home! Elena's making herself sick with worry!"

"Why should I care anymore?" Phoenix hissed. "Because she's your best friend!" Damon replied.

"Not anymore she isn't!" Phoenix snapped, vehemently. I heard a gasp and a thud. "Now look what you did!" Damon hissed. "Oh right! Because everything is always my fault right Damon? Because I made you fall in love with her! I made you break my heart and I made you kiss her!" Phoenix yelled into the phone outraged at his accusation. I took one look behind me and I knew she was fighting tears.

"Just forget it Damon! My life in Mystic Falls is OVER! Goodbye!" She said and just as she was about to hang up I heard Elena. "And what about Stefan? Does he hate me too?" She asked. "Ask him yourself!" Phoenix hissed, tossing the phone to Stefan. I watched Stefan as he held the phone to his ear. "Believe what you want Elena... Phoenix and I aren't coming back to Mystic Falls!" And with that he hung up the phone.

"Well that was depressing...on the plus side...we've arrived at Gloria's" I said, trying to cheer the mood. Phoenix didn't even glance my way, just glaring hatefully at her phone as Stefan handed it back to her.

I parked the car, and the three of us got out and walked into the bar. Stefan looked surprised. "Looks familiar doesn't it?" I smirked, as we walked in. "I can believe this place is still here..." He said, astonished. Phoenix just stared at us blankly.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The three of us turned, and I smirked when I saw Gloria, approaching us. "So, a hybrid walks into a bar and says to the barmaid-"

"STOP!" Gloria said, walking towards us. "You may be invicible, but that doesn't make you funny" She smirked, Stefan looked at her surprised. "I remember you" She said. Stefan nodded. "Yeah...you're Gloria!"

"WAIT!" Phoenix said. "You guys know each other?" She asked. I nodded. "Shouldn't you be-"

"Old and Dead?" Gloria offered. "Now if I die, who's going to run this place huh?" She asked. "Gloria's a very powerful witch" I said, smirking at Stefan. "I can slow the aging down some, herbs and spells but don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day" She said, looking me squarely in the eye. I turned to Stefan. "Stefan...why don't you go fix us up something from behind the bar- Phoenix go with him" I ordered. "Wait wh-" Phoenix said, but Stefan stopped her, taking her hand and pulling her back. "Yeah sure thing..." He said. "You look ravishing by the way" I winked at Gloria. I knew Phoenix had turned her head and was gaping at me, but right now I couldn't afford to look at her. We both sat at the table. "I know why you're here...a hybrid out to make more hybrids...that kind of news travels"

"True, but I need something else" I said. "And that would be?" She asked. "Phoenix...my wife from the Viking Era...she doesn't remember, you see it seems as if someone has tampered with her memory and I want it fixed" I said. "How much can't she remember?" Gloria asked. "Since the Viking Era, what have I done wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know...but she's clearly been spelled...and a spell that old's gotta have some kind of loophole" Gloria said. "We'd have to contact the witch who cursed you" Gloria said. I smirked. "So that would be the original witch...she's very dead"

"I know...and for me to contact her, I'll need a lot of help!" Gloria said. "Bring me Rebekah" She demanded. "Rebekah, Rebekah, Rebekah..." I said, shaking my head. "Is a bit preoccupied" I said. "She has what I need" GOD DAMN IT! "Bring her to me" Gloria repeated. Gloria and I were broken away from our coversation when Stefan said, "What is this?" Holding a photograph. I smirked. "Well I told you Stefan... Chicago's a magical place..." Stefan looked alarmed. "But this is me...with you!"

"What?" Phoenix asked. Stefan showed me the picture that had been taken oh so long ago, of the two of us. "You guys knew each other?" She asked. I nodded.

"How is that even possible?" She asked. "Another time" I said. "You want Rebekah?" I said to Gloria. "I'll bring you Rebekah" And with that, I ushered Stefan and Phoenix out of the bar. "I don't get it! You guys knew each other and you never told me?" Phoenix asked. "No, Stefan doesn't remember" I said. "Now wait...we need Rebekah" I said, driving to the abandoned warehouse where I kept all the coffins.

Once we arrived, both Phoenix and Stefan were glancing around the house wearily. I walked into the warehouse, and moved towards the cleanest coffin. I lifted it open and Phoenix gasped in shock. Sighing to myself. She'll understand later! I told myself. I pulled the dagger out of my little sister and waited. "Wake up, it's time to return to the real world little sister" I said. "YOU DAGGERED YOUR SISTER?" Phoenix yelled. "Yes, but I have my reasons" I responded. "Now, come, when she awakes she will not be happy" I said. "Yeah I don't blame her!" Phoenix said. I rolled my eyes and took her hand, dragging her out. "I can't believe I trusted you!" Nix whined. I glared at her. And her great comeback? She stuck her tongue out at me. I shook my head, trying to conceal a smirk. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "She'll be happy to see you" I said. "Yeah but I don't even know her!" She replied.

An hour later we returned to the warehouse, to find the coffin empty. "Rebekah sweetheart? Where are you?" I called out. Suddenly before I could stop her, she hurled herself at me and shoved the dagger into my hand. I rolled my eyes and pushed her off. "Oh please! You knew it wouldn't kill me!" I said. "Yeah but atleast it hurt you!" She hissed. I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, placing my hand on Stefan's shoulder, I looked him in the eye and compelled him to remember. "We have guests!" I said. "Stefan?" Rebekah asked. Something flashed in Stefan's eyes and he turned to look at her. "Rebekah?" Bekah then turned to face Phoenix, who looked slightly nervous. "Nixy...?" She asked. "Erh..."

"We need your help!" I said to Rebekah. "We need to contact the Original Witch, Phoenix has lost her memory and we believe it to be a spell" Rebekah nodded, glancing at Phoenix, aware that she didn't recognize her. She automatically reached up to her neck, I knew she was reaching for her necklace but as she searched for it, I realized it was what she was looking for. "Rebekah..."

"Where is it? Where's my necklace?" Rebekah shrieked. "Tell me it's not what we need Rebekah!" She looked up at me slightly fearfully. "TELL ME IT'S NOT WHAT WE NEED!" I roared. "I don't know! I just spent the last century sleeping in a coffin!" She hissed. "Someone's stolen it!" She snapped. I growled in fury. "We need that necklace!" I hissed, I gripped Rebekah's wrists forcefully and dragged her out of the warehouse. "Stefan bring Nixy" I snapped. He wrapped his arms around Phoenix and a few minutes later we were all standing inside Gloria's again.

"Gloria!" Rebekah said, a little forcefully, seeing as how they hadn't always seen eye to eye. "Rebekah" Gloria responded in the same tone. "Do you have the necklace?" Gloria asked. "No..." Rebekah said. Gloria sighed. "Ok...I know of something I can do... Klaus, take Stefan and Rebekah and go...I'm going to try and reverse the spell that was used on Phoenix" She said. "And why do we need to go?" Stefan asked. "Because- you all being supernatural beings will affect the nature of the spell!" Gloria replied coolly. Phoenix looked frightened. "What if I don't want to do it?" She spoke up. "Girlie, do you want your memory back or not?" Phoenix sighed and turned to look at me. "Leave!" I ordered everyone in the room. Stefan and Gloria obliged, but Rebekah turned to Phoenix. "Are you sure Nixy, Nik is known for being an arse!" She hissed, glaring at me. "Get over it!" I snapped. She rolled her eyes and walked out.

Phoenix turned to me. "I don't want to..." She said. "That lady scares the beans out of me!" She rubbed her arms self consiously. "Hey..." I tipped her chin up. "She's going to help you remember right...?"

"That could potentially be a good thing!" Phoenix sighed and then nodded. I stared at her long and hard. "Phoenix..."

"What?" She asked. "Can I...kiss you?" She looked up at me, her eyes wide, but they softened soon enough and she nodded. I smiled, and bought my lips against hers. She kissed me back, clutching the back of my neck. My hands closed around her waist as I kissed her with more passion, emotion tore through my body at the fact that she was kissing me back, she wasn't frozen like all those other times, she was actually kissing me back! When I finally pulled away, I rested my forehead on top of hers. "That was nice" She said, her voice breathless. I chuckled, and kissed her forehead. "Yes Nixy, it was" She smiled. "Don't worry you'll be fine" I smiled, kissing her again. She nodded. "Ok..." With that I walked out leaving Gloria to walk back in.

**[Phoenix]**

Sooo..." I said as Gloria walked back in. "Sit down" She said. I nodded, not really paying attention, as my lips were still feeling vibrant from that kiss. My palms were all sweaty and my heart was thumping wildly. "Close your eyes..."She said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard her muttering some incantation, and all of a sudden a horrific pain tore through me. "AH!" I yelped, my arms twisted violently. It was as if something had suddenly taken control of my body. "GLORIA! HELP!" I yelled. I heard a manic laugh. My back suddenly twisted backwards and I screamed in pain. "Hush child" Gloria soothed. She began chanting again, and I felt myself being lifted up into the air. Next thing I knew I was flying backwards. I collided with a brick wall and yelled out. I dropped to the floor on my knees. "STOP IT!" I screamed, weakly. "You are a lying little bitch...I've wanted to do this to you for over five hundred years!" Gloria hissed. "Pleasestop..." I begged her. She scoffed and gripped my ankle in one of her hands, before pulling it forward and yanking it down. I heard a crunch and pain tore through my body.

_"Spiritus Exitus Bodius" _She hissed, malevolently and I felt my life force ripping away from my body. "What...what's..." Suddenly a blinding light shone through the dark, my eyes flickered slightly and then I fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :P<strong>

**Do you like the little surprise I popped into there :D **

**MWAHAHA :L**

**I'm so evil... MWAHAHAHAHAHA :D**

**-btw thank you all for all the amazing reviews :)**

**it makes my day reading those :D **

**so yeah**

**READ&REVIEW :) **

**x**

**:;Sadia:;**

**aka**

**TheHyperNerdyNinja **


	9. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters apart from PHOENIX ... and any others you don't recognize **

**READ: - ok so at the end of the last chapter i had a 3RD PERSON POV ... I TOOK IT OUT!**

**THE LAST CHAPTER ENDS IN PHOENIX'S POINT OF VIEW! **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :)**

**They really make me smile :)**

**K'Nuff Said ...**

**Sadi's gonna let you read now...**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Close your eyes..."She said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard her muttering some incantation, and all of a sudden a horrific pain tore through me. "AH!" I yelped, my arms twisted violently. It was as if something had suddenly taken control of my body. "GLORIA! HELP!" I yelled. I heard a manic laugh. My back suddenly twisted backwards and I screamed in pain. "Hush child" Gloria soothed. She began chanting again, and I felt myself being lifted up into the air. Next thing I knew I was flying backwards. I collided with a brick wall and yelled out. I dropped to the floor on my knees. "STOP IT!" I screamed, weakly. "You are a lying little bitch...I've wanted to do this to you for over five hundred years!" Gloria hissed. "Please stop..." I begged her. She scoffed and gripped my ankle in one of her hands, before pulling it forward and yanking it down. I heard a crunch and pain tore through my body._

_"Spiritus Exitus Bodius" She hissed, malevolently and I felt my life force ripping away from my body. "What...what's..." Suddenly a blinding light shone through the dark, my eyes flickered slightly and then I fell into the darkness._

**Chapter Eight: The Message**

**[Klaus]**

"What the hell was that noise?" Stefan asked me, alarmed as we heard a crash from inside the bar. I looked up at him, and at the same time the two of us raced towards the bar. Stefan slammed against the doors, but they didn't move. "We're locked outside"

"Please...this is where you need a woman!" Rebekah said, racing to the doors at full speed, yet even her strength wasn't enough. Gloria's spelled them! I thought quickly. "We need to get inside!" Stefan said, panic seeping in through his tone. "Gloria!" I yelled. Anger bubbled through my body, and without a second thought, I slammed into the door again. It still didn't open. "GLORIA!" I screamed. "Together" Rebekah said, looking at Stefan and I. "Ok" Stefan said. "On the count of three" Rebekah said. We stepped back. "One...Two...THREE!" Rebekah said, and the three of us slammed into the doors together. Finally they broke free and it was at that moment I noticed Gloria dangling Nixy from her ankle. "SPIRITUS EXITUS BODIUS!" Gloria hissed. "OI!" I yelled. I saw Phoenix's eyes flicker and she drifted into unconciousness.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" I roared.

Gloria's head snapped up. "Kill her" I said, turning to Rebekah and Stefan, before racing towards Phoenix. Gloria dropped her, just as I reached the two of them, and began to run, when Rebekah sneaked up behind her, and sunk her teeth in her neck, sucking her dry. "Noone tries to hurt my sister" Rebekah growled. Stefan held back. "Enjoy yourself Stef" I said. He looked at me, then looked at Gloria, his fangs beginning to show. And next thing I saw was my sister and Stefan feeding on the witch.

I turned my attention back to Phoenix. I sunk my teeth into my wrist before pressing it towards her lips. "C'mon sweetheart drink it!" I whispered, stroking her hair back. I pressed my wrist against her lips harder. Finally I felt the warmth of her lips sipping my blood. I sighed in relief. I picked her up bridal style and walked her out of the car. "C'mon sweetheart, it's ok, you're ok" I whispered, soothingly. "Finish up here then meet me back at my apartment" I said to Rebekah and Stefan. Phoenix stirred slightly in my arms. I rubbed her back softly before racing to the apartment.

To my surprise I found Damon Salvatore waiting at the door. He was wearing a smug grin when he turned to look at me but it left his face as soon as he saw Phoenix. "What the hell did you do to her" He hissed, reaching for her. I stepped back. "Thought you didn't love her anymore" I growled. "Course I still love her _hybrid, _I just happen to be in love with Elena as well" Damon spat. "Really, you have a funny way of showing it" I replied. "Now move child" I hissed, pushing past him and moving into my apartment, putting Phoenix in my bed. I sat next to her and stroked her forehead. "What happened to her?" Damon asked me. I glared at him. "We were trying to get her memory back, a witch has spelled her, I've given her my blood...she should wake up soon" I said, looking over at her. "What she saw..." Damon started. I snorted. "Are you talking about how Elena told her she didn't love you and then Phee found the two of you having the time of your life with your lips locked?" I asked. Damon growled. "And you're telling me she hasn't kissed you?"

"No, when she was with you I kissed her, she didn't kiss back! Last night she kissed me but then regretted it and before this happened to her she kissed me...though I am unaware of what her feelings may be right now" I said. "So she didn't exactly take her time to move on" Damon said scornfully. Before I could stop myself I had him pinned up against the wall. "Don't you dare judge her" I hissed. "At least she isn't a cheat" I growled. Damon choked under my grip and moved to push me off. "I should've killed you months ago" I hissed. "Why didn't you?" He hissed. "I don't know" I replied, truthfully. "But now I won't hesitate to!" I moved my hands to rip his head off his neck.

"Nik...?" A weak voice spoke. I spun around to see Phoenix, stirring. She tried to sit up but was unsuccessful as she fell back. "Phoenix" I said, letting go of Damon and moving towards her. "Are you ok sweetheart?" I asked. "It hurts" She whimpered. I sat beside her, and stroked her cheek. "Ssh, it's ok, it's all going to be ok" I comforted her. "Damon?" She said, her voice sounding weak. "Well, this time it's not me on my deathbed" Damon said, coming round to sit on the other side of her. He reached out to take her hand but she flinched and moved away from him. "Don't... you've hurt me enough already" She moaned. "Leave" I hissed to Damon. "I...Phee...babe I'm sorry" Damon said. I looked down at her and saw her eyes filling up with tears. "Leave before I make you" I hissed to Damon. He sighed and got up. "I do still love you" Damon said. I scoffed but he got up and left.

"Are you okay?" I asked Phoenix. "Why did he come here...?" She asked. "I don't know..." I said softly, stroking her head. Suddenly her body jerked back and a harsh wind blew through the doors. The closet came crashing down, the mirror smashed and something began scratching itself onto the wall.

_You._

_Weren't._

_Supposed._

_To._

_Survive._

It was the witches! It had to be the witches. Noone else would dare try to threated me. "What are you doing?" I Phoenix's body was lifted into the air. "PHOENIX?" I roared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed to the unknown terror. Phoenix's body dropped onto the bed. Her body limp, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Phoenix? Sweetheart, you have to wake up!" I said."What's going on?" Rebekah's voice rang through. "What the hell happened in here?" Stefan asked. I cradled Phoenix's body into my arms kissing the top of her head. "I don't know..." I whispered. Rebekah looked at me alarmed. "What happened to Phoenix?" She asked. "You weren't supposed to survive?" Stefan read out. "Who wrote that?" He asked. "The witches!" I said. Rebekah's gaze met mine. "They want her back" She said. "Of course they want her back..." I said. "She's one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth..." I trailed off. "What if we turn her into a vampire?" Rebekah asked. "That way she would lose her powers as a witch and she would be a vampire, they'd have no need for her!" She said. "NO!" I hissed. "She's never wanted to be a vampire!" I said. "Well if it's the only thing that saves her then we should!"

"I can't...she'd hate me! She'd hate herself" I said, cradling Phoenix closer to me. "Nik...maybe we have too!" Rebekah said. I looked at her sighing. "Maybe we do..."

I lay across my bed, watching Phoenix sleep. The left side of her face was bruised, and I'd seen a long scar on the side of her stomach. Rebekah had healed it for her though, so all I needed was for her to wake up. I shook my head at myself. I felt like Edward Cullen, the sparkly vampire watching his love sleep. I sighed in disgust and pressed a kiss to Phoenix's forehead. "I love you..." I whispered. I smiled to myself, when she stirred slightly, though she didn't awaken. I sank back into the bed and watched her sleep, as memories from our past consumed me...

_"Niklaus...someone might catch us!" Nix whispered. I smirked, and cupped her face before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Niklaus?" Kol called. Phoenix's eyes widened and I pulled her behind me. Suddenly Kol appeared. "Brother" I greeted him. "What on earth are you doing here brother?" He asked me. "Nothing, just...feeding the sheep" I offered. Kol raised an eyebrow at me. "We don't have any sheep..." _

_"Right! Did I say sheep? I meant the goat!" _

_"We don't have a goat either..." Kol trailed off. "Right...I'm just thinking! Thinking...about goats and sheeps..." I said, cringing inwardly. I heard Phoenix stifle a giggle behind me. "What was that?" Kol asked me suspiciously. "Nothing...just me clearing my throat..." I said, then proceeding to clear my throat. "Well brother, I'll leave you to your thinking" Kol said, eyeing me weirdly before walking away. I checked he went before turning back to Phoenix and kissing her again. "Feeding the sheep?" Phoenix asked me, an amused grin upon her face. "Oh shut up" I groaned before picking her up and kissing her again. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck..._

"Hasn't she awoken yet?" Rebekah asked, walking into the room. "No...but she looks more like she's sleeping now" I said. "Nik...look...if she wakes up and we explain it to her...we can turn her...but...I've already lost my sister once...I do not want to lose her again" I nodded. "I don't want to lose her either...I love her!" I said. Rebekah placed a hand on my arm and kissed the side of my head. "She'll be ok Nik, I promise" She said and then walked back out again. I nodded and sank back.

A few days had passed and Phoenix still hadn't awoken, when all of a sudden, she began murmuring something. I moved off the bed as her body lifted into the air gracefully. Her head moved back and she began muttering some kind of incantation. Her lips moving quickly, both Stefan and Rebekah burst into the room and we all stood back and watched her as her body began to glow. "What's going on?" Stefan asked alarmed. Both Rebekah and I looked at each other and grinned. "She's healing herself! She's getting her powers back!" I grinned gleefully. Slowly Phoenix floated back to the bed, and her eyes snapped open. "Ouch..." She groaned. "Oh god..." I sighed happily, before leaning over her, cupping the back of her head and pressing a fierce kiss to her lips. She kissed me back immediately. "You scared me sweetheart" I whispered against her lips. "I'm sorry" She whispered, kissing me with more hunger. "Ok...so we're going to go..." Stefan said, awkwardly. I ignored them both, pressing a kiss to Phoenix's forehead. "You have your powers back" I smiled. She smiled back. "I know..." But her smile faltered soon after. "But I still can't remember" She whispered. "That doesn't matter sweetheart, I'm just glad to have you back" I whispered. She smiled and kissed me again. "Wait...what happened to Gloria? What happened to me?" I sat back and explained how Gloria had tortured her, and how Damon had come back, how we'd been given the message and how she healed herself. She listened in awe. "Whoa...I missed out a lot!" She said. I chuckled and nodded kissing her forehead. "I love you" I whispered. "I know you do" She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "And I'm pretty sure I love you too...but I need to remember" She murmured.

I grinned to myself. "You should go see Rebekah..." I said. She nodded and pulled away from me, before picking herself up and stopping to kiss me quickly. She walked out and I heard Rebekah squeal and hug her tightly. I grinned to myself and then did something I hadn't done in a long time. I picked up my sketchpad and began to draw Phoenix.

**So I'm stopping her 'cause I have no idea what to write next :S **

**hope you liked it :)**

**R&R **

**Sadia:;**

**aka**

**TheHyperNerdyNinja**


	10. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters apart from PHOENIX ... and any others you don't recognize **

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"You have your powers back" I smiled. She smiled back. "I know..." But her smile faltered soon after. "But I still can't remember" She whispered. "That doesn't matter sweetheart, I'm just glad to have you back" I whispered. She smiled and kissed me again. "Wait...what happened to Gloria? What happened to me?" I sat back and explained how Gloria had tortured her, and how Damon had come back, how we'd been given the message and how she healed herself. She listened in awe. "Whoa...I missed out a lot!" She said. I chuckled and nodded kissing her forehead. "I love you" I whispered. "I know you do" She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "And I'm pretty sure I love you too...but I need to remember" She murmured._

_I grinned to myself. "You should go see Rebekah..." I said. She nodded and pulled away from me, before picking herself up and stopping to kiss me quickly. She walked out and I heard Rebekah squeal and hug her tightly. I grinned to myself and then did something I hadn't done in a long time. I picked up my sketchpad and began to draw Phoenix._

**Chapter Nine: A Drunken Visit**

**[Phoenix]**

"Damn it! I need to change my clothes!" Rebekah grumbled. I chuckled. "Don't worry, Nik promised to me shopping, you can come too" I smiled. Rebekah smiled back at me. "Thank you sister" She grinned. I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it!" Before turning and facing Klaus' bedroom. "NIK!" I yelled. "Yes love?" His voice came back. "You have to take Bekah and I shopping!" I grinned.

"Can't it wait? You only just got better! I don't want you hurting yourself again!" Klaus yelled back. I rolled my eyes as did Rebekah. "He always was protective of you!" She said. I turned to look at her. "Men" I grumbled. "PLEASE!" I begged. "Well love, if you want to get down on your knees, it might work better" Klaus said, and I could just see the smirk forming on his face. "Shut up!" I groaned. "Take us shopping!" I groaned.

And so within the next two hours, Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan and I were in a store. Both Rebekah and I were trying on clothes and Stefan and Klaus were watching us sipping their alcohol.

"There has to be more to this dress..." Rebekah groaned, as I waited for her to come out. "There's not!" Klaus smirked. Rebekah walked out of the fitting room and glared at Klaus. Stefan looked up surprised at her, and I watched with interest. "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes?" Klaus shrugged and lifted his glass at her. "You know! I got dirty looks for wearing trousers" She said. I smirked, as Klaus leaned back on the chair and I sat beside him. "You wore trousers, so women today can wear nothing" Klaus said. "And what is this music, it sounds like a cable car accident" I chuckled at her comparison.

"Dance...music" Stefan explained. "People dance to this?" Rebekah asked, sounding disgusted. "Mhm..." I murmured. "Are we done?" Klaus asked, sounding like a whiny child. "And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked him. "I needed one thing from you, to figure out why Phoenix lost her memory, one thing-you're necklace and you lost it!" He glared. "I didn't lose it! It's just been missing for ninety years..." Rebekah said. "So what do you think?" Rebekah asked Stefan, twirling around. I smirked. "I like it..." Stefan said. She raised her head. "What?" Stefan asked. "I said I like it" He said. "I can always tell when you're lying Stefan" And she walked back to the fitting room. Stefan looked at Klaus and I with a confused expression. Klaus glared at him. "Nice one! Good work" He spat sarcastically. "Well you're the one who pulled the dagger out of her" Stefan muttered. "I heard that!" Rebekah yelled. Klaus sighed. "Alright..." Stefan said awkwardly. "I'm going to get some fresh air!" He said.

"I'll join you" I said, getting up from the seat. I walked with Stefan and looked back to Klaus to see him pouring himself some more wine.

:;:

"Stefan? Are you okay?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. "Yes, Phee I'm fine"

"Good" I smirked. "Now you can tell me how you know Bekah and Nik" I smiled, pleasantly. He groaned and cringed. "Can't you just use your witchy powers and search my mind, I don't exactly feel like relieving it again" I chuckled. "That bad huh?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll try" I promised. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Stefan's past with Rebekah and Niklaus. I gasped when a sharp image passed through my mind. It was of Stefan and Rebekah feeding on a girl.

"_That's beautiful" Stefan said, gesturing towards the pendant. _

_"One of my friends Phoenix, she was a witch-she gave it to me" Rebekah smirked, kissing him. "Supposedly it's magical" Stefan smirked. "And is it?" Stefan smirked. "Well, it bought me love didnt it?" Rebekah grinned kissing him again._

_ Suddenly Rebekah was yanked backwards from Stefan, by none other than Klaus. "It's late Rebekah, we're leaving!" Klaus snapped. "GET OFF ME!" Rebekah snapped, yanking her arm free. "Who is this guy?" Stefan asked, standing up in annoyance. "Stefan don't! He'll kill you! Nik's alot stronger than he looks!" Rebekah stood protectively infront of Stefan. "So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore...I've been hearing so much about him- you're right! He does have funny hair" Klaus grinned, directing the last part to Rebekah. _

_"I'm bored! I wanna go!" Klaus said to Rebekah, turning serious quickly. "Then go without me! I'm not your girlfriend!" Rebekah snapped. "No you're my sister which means you have to do as I say!" Klaus growled, pulling Rebekah towards him. "You're sister?" Stefan rasped. _

_A while later, Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah were seated at a table. "So enlighten me Stefan-what makes you worthy of an original like my sister?" Klaus asked, smirking. "She's pure vampire, and not from some diluted blood-line" _

_"Don't listen to him Stefan, Nik's an elitist" _

_"Where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asked. _

_"Well, let's see! I killed most of them" _

_"But not all" Rebekah offered. "And you're okay with that?" Stefan questioned Rebekah. _

_"Well, we all had the chance to choose a side" Rebekah said, offering a smile to her brother. "I chose the right one" She said placing her hand over his. "Eventually" Nik smiled back at her. Suddenly a man came up to them, fuming with anger. "Where the hell's my wife?" He snapped. "I don't know!" Stefan said. _

_"You think you're so tough! Hiding in your bar! Drinking your liquor!" The man snapped. "A telephone call to Chicago PD might set you straight!" _

_"Ooooh..." Nik smirked, before the three of them burst out laughing. Suddenly Stefan spotted the man's wife. "Lyla!" He called. "Lyla come here for a second!" The man turned. "Ah, thank god! C'mon we're leaving!" He said, to his wife. "Oh no, no, ,no, no! You're sitting!" Stefan compelled the man. The couple sat down, and Stefan pulled out a pocket knife. Rebekah smirked. "Stefan-don't be mean" _

_"What the hell are you doing?" The man asked, fear seeping through his voice. Stefan cut Lyla's arm, letting the blood spill into his cup of wine. "Thank you so much Lyla!" Stefan smirked, tapping her cheek. "Why don't you go and bandage that up" Lyla stood up motionlessly, whilst her husband watched in fear. "I'd like you to join me for a drink" Stefan smirked, sliding the cup towards the man. "What kind of sick freaks are you?" The man asked, in shock. Stefan sat back and smirked. "I said- Drink!" _

_The man struggled with the compulsion as he lifted the cup to his lips, before taking a few sips. He choked and spluttered. Stefan smirked. "I didn't quite catch your name" _

_"Go to hell" The man hissed. Klaus burst out laughing. "Do you want another sip?" Stefan threatened. "Liam! Liam Grant" The man said quickly. _

_"Liam Grant" Stefan smirked, the name rolling off his tongue. "Have another sip Liam" He grinned. Klaus chuckled and clinked his glass with Liam's. _

My eyes snapped open. "Stefan!" I scolded. "How could you?" He sighed. "I was...Well wasn't in my right mind, in that exact time period!" He defended. I rolled my eyes. "Hey! Wait- the necklace Nik's looking for? I gave it to Rebekah?" Stefan nodded. "I didn't think much of it at the time- but when Klaus made me remember, I realized the only person she was talking about was you!" Stefan nodded. "Whoa...so we both have history with the Originals!" Stefan smirked. "Yeah, we do"

At that moment, both Rebekah and Klaus walked outside. "Did you get anything nice?" I asked Rebekah. "Well, for this century yes, from our time-it was more prostitue style" Rebekah said distastefully. Klaus rolled his eyes. "She bought you a few dresses too" He smiled to me. I smiled back. "So what were you two doing out here?" Rebekah asked. "Looking at when Stef met you and Nik" I smiled. "Ahh...the good old days" Klaus smirked. "They weren't good old days!" I gasped. "You fed on innocent people! And you made that Liam Grant guy suffer!" Klaus looked at me, his lips pouting. "Well, I missed you love- I was deprived of your beauty, so I had to settle with blood" I rolled my eyes, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the base of the my throat.

"Ok, so what do we do know?" Rebekah asked. "For now we relax! Shopping takes it out of me!" Klaus grumbled. Rebekah and I burst out laughing, whilst Stefan tried to suppress a grin. "We should take you shopping more often" I smirked at Klaus. He rolled his eyes as we all went back to the apartment.

"You know if you undaggered Kol, Finn and Elijah they'd be happy to help us" Rebekah said to Klaus. "First they'd torture me for daggering them in the first place!" Klaus replied, rolling his eyes. "WHOA!- Wait! You daggered Elijah?" I whirled around to Klaus. "Yes" He replied simply. "Klaus! You can't do that!" I snapped. "And why not?" He replied. "Because he's your brother! And so are Kol and Finn!" I said. "Please, we made a promise- Always and Forever and they broke that" He replied. I rolled my eyes. "You're so sensitive for a big bad original hybrid!" I said. He smirked. "And that's what you love most about me" He replied cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Was he always like this?" I asked Rebekah. "No-just your absence made him go demented, I personally hold you responsible Nix" Rebekah smirked at me. "Hey! It's not my fault!" I protested. "It's all your fault!" She smirked. "Hey do you want to come to Mystic Falls with me? I'd love to see how the pathetic excuse for a town is faring" I flinched slightly, bad memories soaring through my mind.

"No!" Klaus growled. "She doesn't" I rolled my eyes. "Actually- I wouldn't mind!" I smirked. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He said, getting up and walking into the bedroom. I rolled my eyes. "Sensitive!" I called after him with a grin. All I got in response was a growl. Rebekah chuckled and gestured for me to follow her. "Coming Stefan?" She asked. "I'd rather not" He replied. I sighed sadly at him. He still hadn't forgiven Elena... and he didn't even know about the kiss yet!

"Ok well, we'll be back later" I said gently, patting his arm. He noded and I walked out with Rebekah.

:;:

"So- how are we getting there?" I asked her. "Stealing Nik's car of course!" Rebekah smirked. I chuckled and we both hopped into his Porsche 911. "Wait! Bekah do you know how to drive?" I asked her. "No.." She frowned. "For some reason, never let me learn!" I smirked. "Well that's where I come in handy"

Twenty minutes later Rebekah and I were speeding down the highway-laughing our heads off. "Well this is fun" Rebekah smirked as I cranked the music up higher. With the speed I was driving at it wasn't long before we arrived at Mystic Falls.

An unfamiliar churn sprang through my stomach, when we arrived. It felt weird to be back... "Come on let's go to the Grill" I said, linking my arm with Rebekah's. "Whoa...this town's changed quite alot!" Rebekah said. I nodded. "Hmm I guess" She chuckled. "Oh lord!" She smirked. "He's cute!" I frowned when I realized she'd spotted Matt. "Oh that's Matt- c'mon lets go say Hi" I smiled. "Hey stranger" I smirked, tapping the back of his shoulder. He spun around, his face splitting into a huge smile as he engulfed me into a tight hug. "PHEE! I missed you!" He said. I chuckled and hugged him tighter. "Missed you too Matty!" I smiled. "Are you back for good?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Just passing by with my friend Bekah" I smiled. "Oh...Hi!" He said. "Hey" She smirked. "Matt...Matt Donovan!" He smiled, holding his hand out for her. "Rebekah... Rebekah Mikealsen!" Rebekah smirked, shaking his hand.

"So what's been going on here?" I asked Matt. "Nothing much really..." Matt trailed off. I nodded, Matt was currently out of the loop on the whole supernatural thing. "Hmm...I think I'll go visit Caroline" I smiled. "Shall I come with?" Rebekah asked. "Nah it's ok! You go to the Grill, I'll meet you there" I smiled before getting into Klaus' car and driving towards the Forbes household.

When I arrived, I heard laughter and squealing inside. I frowned to myself and let myself in. To find Bonnie, Caroline and Elena laughing their heads off at something. I stood in the doorway for a few moments before pushing it open and smirking. "Hey Caroline... Bonnie" I smiled. "PHOENIX!" Caroline squealed, running towards me and hugging me tightly. I smirked. "Hey Care" I hugged her back. "How have you been?" She asked. "Nearly died, got a new boyfriend...bonded with Stefan- the usual" I grinned. "Is Stefan here?" Elena said suddenly.

I turned my gaze to her and glared hatefully. "Why? Thought you'd be all up with Damon about now!" I snapped. "Phee...Elena isn't with Damon...they've been looking for the two of you for weeks!" Bonnie said gently. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know, Damon found us- but then he left again" I said. "What? He didn't tell me!"

"Aww...such a shame, a lovers tiff" I said mockingly. Caroline slapped the back of my head. "Shut up! I'm just so glad you're back!" She grinned. "Whoa...Caroline I'm not staying, I just wanted to see how you and Bonnie were, then I'm heading to the Grill, getting drunk with Bekah and going back to Klaus" I said. Caroline frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean I'm not staying" I said.

"But Phee-!"

"No! I'm not staying! My life is with Rebekah and Klaus now" I said. "But-"

"But nothing!" I said. "It was nice to see you guys...but I'll be on my way" I said, moving backwards. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena just looked at me in shock. "I can't believe you're leaving!" Caroline groaned. "We've been worried sick!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I'm sure you have!" I said. "Anyway I got to go! Rebekah's waiting for me!"

"Who's Rebekah?" Bonnie asked me. "Klaus' sister" I replied and with that I left the house. I felt better now that I'd seen them, but there was no way in hell that I was going through that again!

I met up with Rebekah in the Mystic Grill twenty minutes later to find that she'd already bought herself free alcohol. "Where's mine?" I whined. "Here" She said, sliding a glass towards me. I smirked and downed it one.

"Hey Rebekah..." I said.

"What?"

"Let's get drunk!"

A couple of hours later, we drunkenly dancing along the bar, laughing our heads off. "Hey where did Matt go?" I slurred. "Dunnoo! I think I scared him off!" Rebekah grinned. "Well you do tend to do that" I chuckled, moving back towards the bar to get another shot to down.

"Phoenix?"

I spun around, only to come face to face with Damon. Shit! "What do you want Salvatore?" I growled. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. "Getting drunk, now move!" I said, trying to move past him. "No! I thought you said you weren't coming back"

"I thought you said you'd always love me!" I shot back. Guilt flashed through his eyes. "Look- Phee I'm sorry! What happened between me and Elena was a mistake! It's you I really love!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you do!" I was beginning to sober up pretty fast. "Phee! Please! Give me another chance!" He said.

"Too late!" I replied, walking back to Rebekah. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Who was that hot piece of man?"

"My ex" I replied. "Wanting me back" I drank the alcohol allowing it to burn my throat, as I watched Damon leave the Grill looking depressed. "Ah...he was hot" I chuckled. "I know he was, but personally I find Klaus hotter!" Rebekah gagged. "Thats' my brother!" I chuckled. "I know, he's also my husband" She smiled and threw me a sideways glance. "You should renew your vows you know! I'm pretty sure they're out of date!"

"Not yet...I want to get to know him better yet" I replied, my heart jumping slightly. "Phoenix, you know him better than anyone" Rebekah said. "Yeah but I don't remember! I want to remember!" I said. She shrugged. "I guess I understand where you're coming from" I grinned.

My phone suddenly buzzed and I looked down on it to see a message from Klaus.

_Come home. Stefan is boring me. K x _

I chuckled and quickly replied.

_We're on our way. x _

"C'mon Rebekah!" I smiled. "Let's get back to the men" Rebekah grinned and we walked back to the Porsche, and drove back to Chicago.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time! :D <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it x**

**READ&REVEIW !**


	11. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters apart from PHOENIX ... and any others you don't recognize**

_Recap:_

_My phone suddenly buzzed and I looked down on it to see a message from Klaus._

_Come home._ _Stefan is boring me. K x_

_I chuckled and quickly replied._

_We're on our way. x_

_"C'mon Rebekah!" I smiled. "Let's get back to the men" Rebekah grinned and we walked back to the Porsche, and drove back to Chicago._

_My phone suddenly buzzed and I looked down on it to see a message from Klaus._

**The Dream**

**[Klaus]**

"So...you really love her huh?" Stefan asked. I raised an eyebrow at him, slightly confused. "And why do you ask?" I asked him. "No reason" He said, giving me a hostile glare. I raised my hands in surrender. "Peace, Stefan, peace- you know there was a time, when we were brothers!" I smirked. "Why anyone would willingly be your brother I don't know...seeing as how you've daggered all your real ones!" A hard edge creeped through his tone. I glared at him. "You are a child! You don't know what happened between my brothers and I!" I hissed. "What I don't understand is why you kept Rebekah but left Kol and Finn..." Stefan cocked his head to the side, as I glared at him.

"I suggest you shut your mouth right now Stefan" I spat. "No, you've made one of my best friends besotted with you! It's like she doesn't even remember Mystic Falls and her life their anymore!" Stefan hissed. "Stefan, I'm giving you one chance, shut the hell up before I 'make' you" I hissed. The anger was clear in my eyes, and Stefan must've noticed that as he backed down slightly. "Now- go" I said. "Where?" He asked bitterly. "Out of my sight" I snapped.

He walked off, shoulders slumped. I knew my anger had got the better of me... And I threw the bottle of blood against the fire place in anger.

Resting my head on the mantlepiece, I allowed myself to remember what had happened to tear our family apart...

_"YOU'RE NOT EVEN OUR BROTHER" Finn roared outraged. I flinched backwards. "Finn! How can you say that? Niklaus has lived with you all our lives! He is your brother! You should be sticking together!" Phoenix admonished. Finn closed his eyes. "I can't Nixy...you do not understand...He... He is a bastard child" He moaned. I hung my head. "He's still our brother Finn..." Rebekah said, placing her hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry...All I want is for us to be a family!" I begged. "How can we Niklaus? Now that we know our mother is a cheating whore!" Kol pleaded. "I'm sorry brother"_

_"Do not apologize Niklaus... this is not your fault!" Elijah said. "But it is isn't it? If I hadn't have been born... Henrik would not have died... Mother and Father would not be behaving as they are... Phoenix would have a better husband... You wouldn't have a werewolf for a brother" I whispered. "Nik...don't say that!" Phoenix said, her eyes filling up with tears. "I love you... All of us love you... It's just... everyone needs time to adjust!" She said. Rebekah nodded, enthusiatically. "Forever and Always" She smiled, squeezing my shoulders, reassuringly. I frowned. "Finn?" I asked._

_"I can't..." He snapped, walking away. I fell to my knees, and Phoenix dropped down beside me. "Niklaus look at me!" She begged. I turned my head away in shame. "Niklaus! I'm asking as your wife...look at me!" Phoenix pleaded. Slowly I turned my head to hers. "I'm sorry" I whispered. She shook her head and stroked my cheek caringly. "You have nothing, Nothing! to be sorry for!" She said, determinedly. "Finn hates me... I know Kol thinks much less of me..." I whispered. "I'm sorry..." Kol choked, walking backwards. "Kol please!" Rebekah said. "You will always be my brother...just please, give me some time" Kol said, looking towards me. I nodded. "Always and Forever brother" I said softly. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Always and Forever" He whispered, before walking away._

_That night, Phoenix and I retreated to the meadow. "How do you feel Niklaus?" Phoenix asked me. "Lost..." I replied. "I'm here for you Nik... I love you, and I'm not going to let the fact that you're a werewolf ruin that!" She said, determinedly. I smiled and leaned in to press my lips to hers. "I love you too sweetheart" I smiled, before kissing her again, pushing her into the grass. "I'm so glad I married you" She smiled. I smiled back. "Well atleast you didn't marry James" My voice came out rough as his name crossed my lips. Nixy smirked at me. "Are we jealous Niklaus?" He asked. I shook my head. She smiled and ran her hands up and down my chest. "You are..." She grinned wickedly. "Do not worry Niklaus... I am spoken for only by you" I grinned back. "Yes you better be!" I said. She chuckled and kissed my nose. "Come let's meet with your family..."_

Angrily, I threw the bottle of blood across the room.

"Nik? What's going on?" I heard her beautiful voice, and my lips tilted up. "Phoenix!" I smiled, as she walked in. She walked towards me, giving me a hug. I smiled and lifted her up. "Whoaa!" She said, alarmed, clutching me closer. "I missed you" I murmured. "I was only gone for a few hours!" She giggled. "Still..." I pouted. She chuckled. "I'm sorry" She apologized.

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to endure you two being sickeningly sweet to each other!" Rebekah groaned, walking in. I rolled my eyes. "I'd say go out but since you've just come back-go to bed!" I commanded. "You're not my father!" Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. "No, I'm your brother!" I replied hotly. Phoenix just chuckled at the two of us. "Where's Stefan?" She asked. I shrugged. "Who knows!" She rolled her eyes and walked in the direction of his bedroom.

I turned to Rebekah, raising an eyebrow. "Well sister?" Rebekah groaned. "Oh fine! I'll leave you and Nix together!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes at me, causing me to smirk even more. "One question Bekah..." I said. She turned around. "How drunk is Phoenix?" I asked.

Rebekah burst out laughing. "Aaww! How cute, do you really think she'll let you sleep with her, while she's this drunk?" She giggled. I rolled my eyes. "And who said anything about sleeping with her?" I asked, dryly. "Oh Nik, I've known you all my life, you're my brother- you didn't have to say anything!" Rebekah chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "And by the way... very, so I'll know if you've taken advantage of her!" Rebekah's voice turned dangerous. I rolled my eyes. "I would never take advantage of her and you know it!" I said. She chuckled. "You're lucky I believe you!"

I rolled my eyes and ushered her out of the room, resting on the couch. Phoenix walked back into the room moments later. "What's wrong with Stefan? He's so moody!" She pouted. I chuckled. "Nevermind Stefan, what happened in Mystic Falls!" I asked her.

Her face turned into a scowl immediately. "I saw Elena and Damon"

"Where they together?" I asked as she flopped down on the couch, on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her. "Nope, Damon told me he really loved me and he made a mistake, and Elena was pining like a lost puppy for Stefan" Phoenix's voice was emotionless.

"They're not worth it love!"

She scoffed. "Tell me about it? And I considered them my family!" She sighed. She quickly whipped her head around and looked at me. "Hey...tell me about your family!" She said. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know..." She shrugged. "Everything? Did they get along with me? How was I with Elijah, Kol, Finn, Henrik... your parents? My parents? This James guy?" She babbled.

"Hey whoa! Slow down!" I said. She smiled up at me sheepishly. "Sorry" I shook my head, chuckling. She was just too adorable. "Okay, well let's start from the beginning shall we?" I asked. She nodded eagerly. "But first I want to do something!" I asked. She frowned. "What?"

I gripped the back of her head, and pressed a hungry kiss to her lips. She responded automatically, smiling into the kiss. Her hand came up to rest on the side of my face and I smiled in content, before pulling away. "That was nice!" She smiled. I chuckled. "I'm glad!" She leaned in and kissed me again. "I don't think, I'll ever get tired of doing that!" She smiled. I grinned back.

"So, where were we?" I asked.

"You were going to tell me from the beginning" She said.

"Well, it started off when you were born, I was two years old and Mother and your Mother forced us to spend time in each other's company. As you grew older you became closer to Rebekah, but you were pretty close to all of our family. Your mother died, and your father kind of lost his mind- and Phoenix?"

I looked down on my chest to see her snoring softly. I chuckled lightly. "Am I really that boring as a storyteller?" I murmured in her ear. She squirmed slightly, but didn't awake. Smirking to myself, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our room. I lay her in the bed, before changing into more suitable clothes for bed and lay with her. She immediately cuddled up to me, resting her head against my chest. I smiled happily.

I dozed off, stroking her soft skin.

**[Phoenix]**

_All I could see was darkness, I heard a creeping behind me. "Who's there?" My voice wavered slightly. I heard running, I spun around. "Show yourself!" I commanded. Suddenly a bright light flowed through the room. I covered my eyes to shield them from the brightness. _

_"Phoenix...you have grown into a fine young woman!" I whirled around only to come face to face with a woman I didn't really recognize. "Who are you?" I whispered._

_The look of pain and torture that crossed that's womens face when I said that, I knew would haunt me forever. "Your mother Phoenix...I'm here..." I gasped, reeling backwards. "Mom...?" I whispered. _

_My mind began to burn, images, flashes of my past soared through my mind. I gasped. "What's happening to me!" I screamed. "The ancient witches...they want to destroy you!" Mom said. I gasped, and clutched my head. "What do you mean?" I screeched._

_"You did not take heed of the warning Phoenix... You weren't supposed to survive Gloria's attack!" She said, desperately. "Why not?" I growled, still reeling from the pain in my mind. "Because they don't want you to remember...! You've already fought through the curse and got your powers back... it won't be long till your memory reaches you again and when it does...they will come for you..." Mom's voice sounded deathly. _

_"What do you mean?" I whispered. "Make sure you don't remember...if you do...you're doomed!" She whispered. _

_"How do you know all this?" I whispered. "I'm on the Other Side Phoenix, I've been watching you all this time, trying to protect you... but now that he's found you again, the Witches aren't going to listen, they want you gone!" She whispered. "Now, go!" She hurried me. "I love you, and listen to what I have said! Do not remember! Even though Niklaus is an original hybrid, he will not be able to protect you from the dangers that lay ahead!" My eyes widened as another set of images flashed through my mind. _

_Klaus being staked._

_Rebekah being staked._

_Me, standing there holding the stake..._

"NO!" I screamed, jolting awake. Tears formed at my eyes and spilled over my cheeks. Nik was up and his arms were around me in an instant. "Hey, Sshh, What's wrong sweetheart? What happened?" He asked. I clutched him tightly, towards me, burying my head into his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I whispered, my tears soaking his shirt. "Nix, what's wrong?" Klaus asked, cradling my face in his hands. "B...b...ba...bad...dr...drea...deam..." I stuttered. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me. "Later...j...just...ho...hold...me...me..." I whispered, clutching him tighter. "It's okay sweetheart, It's ok... I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you!" He promised, I nodded and buried my face into his neck, trying to remove the image of he and Rebekah being staked by me.

Gradually, I drifted off to sleep again, Nik's arm never untangling themselves from around me.

:;:

The next morning I awoke, my legs tangled with Nik's, his arms wrapped around me, and our fingers intwined. "Feeling better?" Nik asked, stroking my cheek. The adoration was clear in his eyes. I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and kissing him. He kissed back, but quickly pulled away. "What happened last night Nix?" He asked me. "I don't know..." I said shakily.

"I had a dream that my Mom visited me, she told me that I shouldn't remember, because if I do I'm doomed... she said that the Ancient Witches will destroy me if I remember our past life..." Nik's face turned to one of astonishment. "She said you wouldnt' be able to protect me from the dangers that lay ahead!" I whispered. Nik held me tenderly. "Ssh, sweetheart don't worry about it, we'll sort it out, I promise you!" He said, rubbing my cheek reassuringly. I nodded and nestled my face deeper into his palm, enjoying the soothing comfort it gave me.

"Why can't we just have a normal relationship?" I asked him. "I don't know love, I really don't know" He replied, sighing deeply.

We got up a little while later. I walked into the kitchen, trying to shake off the bad feeling of that dream. I saw Stefan and Rebekah seated at the kitchen table. "Could I have some coffee please?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at their cups of blood. Rebekah looked at me worriedly but nodded. "What's wrong Phee?" Stefan asked. "Bad dream!" I replied, rubbing my head.

Five minutes later Rebekah handed me a steaming cup of coffee, I decided to down it all in one and burn my thoat. "Ah!" I rasped. "Well that was clever!" Stefan said, raising an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. "Oh hush up you!" I said. He chuckled but stopped immediately when Klaus walked in. I frowned at the two of them. I was determined to put my dream behind so I decided to focus on the two of them instead.

"What happened between you two?" I asked. "Nothing, love" Nik smiled, kissing the side of my head, before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bloodbag. I turned to face. "Please, do not drink that infront of me! I actually like my appetite the way it is!" I said. His face softened as he chuckled and purposefully drank from it. I glared at him. "Stupid Hybrid!" I muttered under my breath. He came behind me, his lips next to my ear.

"I heard that..." A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine. "

You were supposed to!" I replied coolly.

He chuckled and kissed my ear. "You really do make me laugh Phoenix" He said.

I rolled my eyes and stalked off back into the bedroom to change into some other clothes.

I pulled my hair back into a messy bun, and changed into a pretty floral dress that Rebekah had bought for me yesterday. I smiled in my reflection, but gasped in shock when I saw my Mom for a split-second. I blinked and saw my normal reflection again.

My heart was thumping rather loudly, and I took a few deep breaths to try and calm down.

I walked back out, composing myself. I found Rebekah looked bored and Klaus and Stefan having a glaring match. I sighed. "C'mon guys! Let's go out!" I said. Nik turned to look at me, his face lighting up. "You look beautiful sweetheart" I smiled sweetly. "Thanks!" He chuckled and held out his hand. Frowning I took it. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked as he tugged me onto his lap. "I don't know...I want to do something normal! Something fun!" I said.

"I know! Let's go Bowling!" I said, excitedly. "Phoenix, I'm 1026... I'm a bit old for Bowling!" Nik said. "Nonsense! Noone's too old for bowling!"

"What on Earth is Bowling?" Rebekah asked. I twisted around in Nik's lap to face him. "See! We could go teach Rebekah what Bowling is!" I said. "Please Nik...Please!" I begged, pushing my bottom lip out and pouting. Nik growled. "Fine!" He said. I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" I said.

And so it came, Klaus the big bad hybrid, a mere two hours later was battling with me, with Bowling. And damn...he was good!

"Stop beating me!" I growled at him, as he pulled off yet another strike. Nik winked at me. "You don't need to be such a sore loser about it" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Rebekah and Stefan's lane. Stefan was currently trying to teach Rebekah had to aim. Admittedly she was very good.

Both the siblings were.

"Your up!" Nik smirked, sitting down. I glared at him, before picking my bowling ball. I'm gonna beat him! I said to myself. I'm gonna beat him!

I swung the ball across and to my joy I got a strike, I took another turn, yet another strike. Finally I reached a Turkey and whirled around to stick my tongue out at Nik but he already captured my lips for a kiss. I kissed back automatically. "Now you're getting better!" He smirked into the kiss. I glared at him and pulled away. "Your turn!" I said frostily. He chuckled. "Oh come on, I was kidding Nix!" He said, before taking his shot.

Stupid, handsome hybrid!

After a few more rounds the game halted to a stop, surprisingly our points were quite close. Nik had gotten 175 and I'd gotten 173.

I was glad we'd come, for the first time since we'd left Mystic Falls, I felt normal. I think Nik noticed because a while later whilst we were just casually strolling through Chicago, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Are you still worried?" He asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know Nik...All I know is that whatever happens...I'm not gonna try and remember our past..." His face fell at that, and I felt so guilty, I didn't want him to be upset.

"I'm sorry..." I said softly. "Nonsense, it's not your fault sweetheart, I guess I knew there was going to be a catch, if I found you again!" He said, I sighed and leaned against him.

"Don't worry Nik...everything will be okay again..." I said gently. He nodded.

"Now...go buy me food!" I demanded, trying to turn the conversation into a not-so-serious one. Klaus chuckled and tugged me along in the direction of a food store.

I picked up quite a lot of food actually, seeing as I was the only one that actually like food in the apartment and not blood. I shivered at the thought of drinking someone elses blood.

"You've drank my blood!" Nik said smugly. "Yeah, but I was unconcious at the time wasn't I!" I replied back. "Touche!" He replied, I smirked proudly as we made our way back to the apartment. When we arrived, I was surprised to see Rebekah and Stefan sitting, watching TV. Looking dead bored.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked. "There's nothing to do!" Rebekah groaned. "I can think of plenty of things to do!" Nik winked at me suggestively. "No Nik!" I blushed scarlet. Rebekah burst out laughing at me. "Your face!" She guffawed. I rolled my eyes and glared at her. "It's not funny!" I hissed. "It is too!" She said, clutching her stomach.

"Argh! I hate you!" I groaned.

All of a sudden, my vision blacked out and I was surrounded by so many different men and women. My eyes widened. "Who are you?" I asked, stepping backwards.

"You're a shame to our race!" The one at the front spat at me. I frowned. "What? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Having a relationship with an Original! Have you learnt nothing from our warning?" She hissed. I frowned and it was then I spotted Bonnie, I ran towards her. But she had the same hateful expression on her face. "We're your blood, yet you choose those bloodsuckers over us!" She snarled. I flinched at the harshness of her tone. "Bonnie what is wrong with you? I haven't chosen anything!" I gasped.

"You've chosen vampires, and now... you will pay the price!" The witch from the front said. My eyes flickered slowly, and then they snapped open.

I was Nik's arms and he was looking at me, his face etched with concern. "What just happened Phoenix?" He asked. "They just threatened me!" I said, shocked. "What?" Rebekah asked. "They told me I'd have to pay the consequences for picking you over the witches!" I said to Klaus. He groaned, cursing loudly. "We need help..."

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked, dazed I sat down on the couch and began explaining everything to her. "So you mean to say...they're gonna punish you for having a relationship with Klaus?" I nodded, fearfully. Rebekah and Nik's eyes met for a moment and then Rebekah turned to me.

I turned to look at Nik. "What is it?" I asked. Nik sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Guys...what's going on?" I asked, getting annoyed. Rebekah sighed and turned to look at me. Her face was apologetic.

"Phoenix, I'm sorry for asking you this... but, you may need to consider becoming a vampire..."

My jaw fell open as I stared at them. "You can't be serious?" I asked. "We're deadly serious Nix...if you become a vampire, you're safe...if you stay as a witch...then I don't know if I'll be able to protect you... " Nik said.

"But I only just got my powers back! I haven't even had the time to discover my true self!" I said.

"I know and I'm so sorry for asking this of you, but...honestly...you don't have a choice..." Nik said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! sorry for the really late upload, I hope you liked it :D <strong>

**:;Sadia:;**

**aka**

**TheHyperNerdyNinja**

** oh &thanks for all the review! :D **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters apart from PHOENIX ... and any others you don't recognize**

_Recap:_

_"Phoenix, I'm sorry for asking you this... but, you may need to consider becoming a vampire..." _

_My jaw fell open as I stared at them. "You can't be serious?" I asked. "We're deadly serious Nix...if you become a vampire, you're safe...if you stay as a witch...then I don't know if I'll be able to protect you... " Nik said. _

_"But I only just got my powers back! I haven't even had the time to discover my true self!" I said. _

_"I know and I'm so sorry for asking this of you, but...honestly...you don't have a choice..." Nik said softly._

**The Decision**

**[Klaus]**

Nix's face fell and it turned hard. "I can't become a vampire!" She growled. "I don't understand…why wouldn't you be able to protect her if she stays a witch?" Stefan asked. "Because…she's bound to the witches... by blood! When was she was thirteen, she came with Mother and I to the witch Ayana…we all spilt our blood and we were thereon known officially as witches, we became part of the bloodline, which means Witches can do as they please to one another, like what happened with Gloria… although the power is magnified the older the witch is. Right now…Phoenix is the oldest surviving witch in the world…seeing as she came from the same time as us Originals!" Rebekah explained. "If we were to turn her into a vampire…the link through the blood would be broken and they wouldn't be able to harm her"

"But still! From what I've gathered…I loved being able to use magic! I can't have that taken away from me!" Phoenix hissed.

"Then we need to find out what we can and have to do!" Stefan said.

"We have to go back to Mystic Falls…" Phoenix whispered. "Then we'll do that!" I said. "No…I meant…Stefan and I have to go back to Mystic Falls…you and Rebekah have to stay here!"

I looked up at her confused. "What? Phoenix what are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell you…but whatever this is…it's going to end up killing you… in my dream…I saw you and Rebekah being staked…by me!" She whispered. "I'm a hybrid! I can't die Nix!" I said to her. "It doesn't matter! I'm not going to stand here and allow them to rule us!

I'm going back to Mystic Falls, and I'm going to resume my life there…" Phoenix said, her voice hard. "And what good will that do?" I said, my voice rising. "IT'LL KEEP US ALL ALIVE!" Phoenix yelled back.

"And do you really think I want to live my life without you!" I snapped.

"Well you managed for over a thousand years before! It won't kill you!" Phoenix's fists were clenched tightly, and the entire room began to shake. "So? My loving you, it means nothing to you?"

"OF COURSE IT MEANS SOMETHING TO ME! BUT I CANNOT STAY HERE IF I KNOW I'M PUTTING YOU IN DANGER! THE WITCHES SAID I WAS BETRAYING THEM BY HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH AN ORIGINAL BUT IF I END IT…IF I LEAVE THEY CAN'T HURT ANY OF US!"

"Or you could just become a Vampire!" I said, pleading her.

"Nik…you don't understand… You say you know me…well if you truly do…what have I always wanted…?" She asked.

My mind flickered back to the past.

_"Have you ever wondered what life beyond this village is like?" Phoenix asked me, as we lay in our meadow looking up at the stars. "I've dreamed of escaping many times my love…" She nodded. "I love you Niklaus…" She whispered. "I love you more" I replied, smiling. _

_"I want to have children with you…I want grow old with you Niklaus…and I never want to be without you…" She spoke, her voice tender. "Then children we shall have my love, and we shall have many and all our daughters shall be as beautiful as you"_

_She chuckled. "And all our sons will be as handsome as you, and then there children and so on!" I smiled and kissed the top of her head._

"Well?" Phoenix asked, her eyes pleading. "Children…" I mumbled. "You've always wanted children…and you wanted to grow old…"

"And I won't have that Nik…not if you turn me! So the best option is to let me go!" She said. I glanced around the room and noticed that Rebekah and Stefan had left us to talk.

"Phoenix, I only just got you back...Do you really think I'm going to let you go this easily?" I breathed.

"Don't...Please don't guilt trip me!" Her voice caught, as I glanced up at her. "I love you!" I said. "Then let me go!" She whispered. "I can't..." I whispered, striding towards her. She stepped backwards.

"NO!" She said, her voice turning into a sob. I cupped her chin in my hand. "Look at me!" I commanded. She turned her head, slowly. "Don't do this..." I begged her. "I have too..." She whispered back, her eyes pleading mine to let her go.

"NO!" I roared. "I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN!" I bellowed, she flinched from the sound, but placed a gentle hand on my chest. "Nik...goodbye..." She whispered. My hands didn't leave her waist, they fell loosely as she squirmed out of my arms. "Stefan stays..." I whispered, my fists clenched.

"What?" She gasped. "No...Klaus you can't!" She said. I turned around to face her. "He stays" I said firmly. She closed her eyes, and a small teardrop slid down her cheek. "Okay fine...Stefan stays but you have to promise me that you will not hurt him!" She said. I nodded simply.

She turned away and walked out of the apartment, and out of my life. Again.

NO! This time...I couldn't let her go! Not without a proper goodbye...

I raced out of the apartment after her, her sobs rang through the building as she fled past different people. I reached her just as she got outside into the pouring rain. I gripped her arm and pulled her back to my chest. I cupped my face and crushed my lips to hers. She kissed me back spontaneously, clutching me closer.

"I'm going to get you back..." I growled, pressing my forehead against hers. "I'm going to find a way to defeat the witches and then you and I...are going to have the relationship we've always yearned for!"

"I have to go..." She choked. I wiped her tears quickly, before dropping another kiss to her lips. "You'll be back, count on it!" I vowed, before letting her go.

I watched her go, standing still, being beaten by the bullets of rain.

I'd just lost her to paranormal creatures, again!

**[Phoenix]**

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get back to Mystic Falls in one piece without breaking down. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me until I finally arrived where I wanted to be.

Lightening and thunder crashed in the sky as I pounded on the door.

"LET ME IN!" I screamed.

The door opened to reveal Damon, his face turning to shock quickly. I quickly flung myself onto him, clutching him tightly. His arms wrapped around my body swiftly. "Phee? What are you doing here, why are you so wet?" He asked.

"I had to get away!" I sobbed into him. He swung me up bridal style and carried me into the house. "It's ok sweetie, I'm here!" He murmured, as I sobbed into his chest.

"Damon? Who's that-PHOENIX?" I heard Bonnie.

"What's going on?" That was Elena.

"PHOENIX? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" I heard Caroline scream.

I shivered from the cold and clutched Damon tighter. "Don't let me go...please!" I whispered. "I won't, I promise!" Damon said. I buried myself into his body. "What happened Phee?" Elena asked softly. "Where's Stefan?"

"With Klaus...he's not coming back guys..." I said, looking up at all of them.

"But why are you back?" Elena asked.

"Because...Klaus...I'm a witch...I was born over a thousand years ago... and erhm...Klaus and I were married, and then he got turned into an original...and I still don't know what happened to me, and erh, I was starting to remember which was a good thing...but uhm..." I sniffed.

"I had a dream that my mom came and she told me that uh...If I remember I'll basically be sentenced to death, it's not safe for Nik or Bekah...or even Stefan with me around" I said as more tears flowed from my face.

"What do you mean Married?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, and I was finally finding myself and then this happens... I had a vision and you were there Bonnie, in fact every single witch and warlock that has ever lived was there... and well erh...you said that I was a traitor because I chose the Originals over my true heritage..." I whispered.

"Don't worry Phoenix... And... I am so sorry!" She said, as Damon sat me down on one of the ancient armchairs. She kneeled down in front of me.

"I'm am so so sorry..." Her eyes filled up with tears too. "I shouldn't have kissed him...and I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings, I just want my best friend back!" She said. I nodded.

"It's okay Elena, I forgive you, It's just... I don't understand..." I groaned. "Understand what?" Damon asked. "All of this? Why are the Witches so against me being with Nik?"

"You're with him?" Bonnie asked, anger seeping through her voice.

"Well what did you expect? I find out that he's my husband! And now because of those crazy dead witches everything is going wrong!"

"Don't you dare! Don't make out like we Witches are the bad guys! We're witches! We're bound by the nature of earth, we're not monsters!"

"Yet, you say that but Witches aren't allowed to have relationships with vampires...what's all that about Bonnie? You've known you were a witch longer than me, help me understand!" I begged her.

"Why don't you ask your new friends!" She spat harshly. "What?"

"You've made it clear that you've chosen them over your own blood...don't expect me to be there for you... You made your choice and now I'm making mine!"

"BUT! BONNIE! I came back! I left them so that we would be safe!"

"It doesn't work like that! The Witches obviously know that you still harbour feelings for him! The only way you're going to be able to free yourself from their wrath... is to die!"

"NO-ONE IS GOING TO DIE!" Damon bellowed.

"She should! She's betrayed all of us by going with Klaus!" Bonnie hissed.

I glared at her. "HOW THE HELL HAVE I BETRAYED EVERYONE? NIK ISN'T GOING TO HURT ELENA!" I snapped.

"And how do you know?" Bonnie glared. "Because I know him! And I know he wouldn't do something like that!"

"You obviously don't know him as well as you thought you did..." Bonnie spat. "You know forget it, I don't even know why I came back here!" I said, stepping backwards.

"NO, Phee wait! Just...come back to my place!" Elena said. I sighed. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Bonnie, calm down!" Caroline said as Elena dragged me back to her home.

* * *

><p><strong>And i'm done, hope you all enjoyed it guys! sorry it's so short :D <strong>

**R&R**

**Sadi. x **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any** **characters apart from PHOENIX ... and any others you don't recognize**

_Recap:_

_"HOW THE HELL HAVE I BETRAYED EVERYONE? NIK ISN'T GOING TO HURT ELENA!" I snapped._

_"And how do you know?" Bonnie glared. "Because I know him! And I know he wouldn't do something like that!"_

_"You obviously don't know him as well as you thought you did..." Bonnie spat. "You know forget it, I don't even know why I came back here!" I said, stepping backwards._

_"NO, Phee wait! Just...come back to my place!" Elena said. I sighed. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Bonnie, calm down!" Caroline said as Elena dragged me back to her home_

**Always and Forever**

**[Klaus]**

I stood at the fireplace, drowning myself with a bottle of vodka. Though it tasted rather displeasing so I settled for blood instead. Rebekah and Stefan understood that it was best to keep well out of my way. I sighed, morosley as I slid to the ground, clutching my head in my hair.

Why did she have to leave me yet again?

Memories of our time together raged through mind, her beautiful face, her stunning body, her elegant voice. The curve of her lips everytime she smiled. How she would raise her brow with such perfection. I wanted her in my arms, I wanted her in my arms so I could protect her forever and never let anyone harm her.

But I understood. The Witches hated me. Of course Mother dear, was probably up there with them cursing me. She was making me pay for all the lives I had taken by taking the one thing I loved more than anything away from me.

Suddenly, in a blur of anger, I flung the bottle across the room.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" I screamed up at the ceiling. "SHE'S GONE! I HAVE NOONE!" I roared. There was sudden knock on my door. I picked myself up, rubbing my forehead with my forefinger and thumb. Sighing to myself, I made my way to the door.

I opened it to find a young blonde girl. "Erh, Mister...are you okay? I heard yelling?" She said. An evil plan formed in my mind. "No, I'm not sweetheart..." I said, before baring my fangs and sinking my teeth into her neck. I sucked her dry, and yet I was still thirsty for more. Her body fell in a heap at my feet, and I kicked her away.

My thirst still couldn't be quenched. I stood in the doorway mentally debating whether or not I should go out and kill everybody I crossed my path, when I heard a gasp. I spun around to see Rebekah. "NIK!" She cried out angrily.

"What are you playing at?" She picked up the girl and bit into her wrist. Feeding her some blood, I rolled my eyes. "I'm hungry" I said.

"Look Nik! I understand that Phee is gone! But you cannot do this! What would she say if she saw you like this?" Rebekah admonished.

"She doesn't care... She left me!" I whispered miserably. "You know she didn't have a choice Nik!"

"YES SHE DID!" I roared. "SHE COULD'VE STAYED! SHE COULD'VE BECOME A VAMPIRE!" I screamed, falling to my knees for a second time. "Then she would just hate us Nik..." Bekah said softly. "What do I Rebekah?" I whispered, tears strolling down my face. "Everyone I love leaves me... Or I drive them away, what do I do?" I begged her, taking her hands in mine.

"Nik..." Rebekah said softly, pulling me towards her and encolsing me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered. "What for?" I replied.

"It's all our fault you're like this! Mine, Mother's, Father's... Kol's, Elijah's...Finn's...we betrayed you... we didn't stand by you like we should have and we destroyed everything that you are!" She whispered. I closed my and allowed my mind to flicker back to my first experience as a vampire.

_"Nik...?" Rebekah whispered. "Rebekah? Where are the others? What happened?" I asked, sitting up and turning around. "They're gone..." She whispered. A undescribable hunger suddenly raced through my body. "Do you feel that?" I whispered. _

_"Hunger?" Rebekah asked me. I nodded. "Oh goodness! I think I'm going to die of starvation if I don't eat something!" Rebekah gasped. "I feel the same! Wait- where are the others Rebekah?" I asked, glancing around. _

_"Elijah's passed out over there..." Rebekah trailed off. "Where are Kol and Finn?" I asked her. "I don't know..." She whispered. "What happened to us?" I questioned. _

_It was at that moment Father walked in. He carried with him four of the maids from our village. "Kassandra..." Rebekah breathed. "Mistress Rebekah? What's going on?" Our maid Kassandra whispered, fear evident in her eyes. _

_Father pulled out a small, silver dagger. "Father? What are you doing? Where are Phoenix, Kol and Finn?" Rebekah said, standing up and reaching for Kassandra. Father hissed at her, before plunging the knife in Kassandra's wrist. "Now, Feed..." He whispered. Kassandra whimpered. _

_It was only then I smelt it. _

_That lucious scent of blood. _

_My tongue craved for it. "I need that blood!" I whispered. Father ignored me and look to Rebekah. "Feed. daughter of mine" _

_"I can't!" Rebekah said horrified. "That's atrocious!" _

_"FEED!" Father roared. Kassandra looked over to Rebekah with fearful eyes. "Mistress?" She whispered. "I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry" Rebekah whispered, before running towards her. What dazzled me was her speed. _

_I mean Rebekah had always been a good runner but just then she'd turned into a blur._

_She sunk her teeth into Kassandra's wrist sucking her blood dry. Kassandra's cries carried out through the night._

_Father tossed me another one of the maids__. "Do as you please!" He said gruffly. I looked down at the maid. She had a gash running down the side of her. Her eyes alive with fear. "I'm sorry..." I choked, before sinking my teeth into her neck. _

_The taste was so splendid I moaned aloud in appreciation, I dug my teeth in deeper allowing myself to suck her blood dry. _

_"You're no longer humans..." Father said, I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, wiping her mouth with her sleeve._

_"Go to your whore of a mother" He spat at me. I winced at his words. "Do you understand?" He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. I growled angrily, and threw him back. I was astonished at my new found strength but used it on my Father. _

_"You're not my father...Not anymore" I glared, picking up the Silver Dagger that he'd been holding. I held it to his throat. "I'm free from you" I hissed, before letting him drop to the floor. _

_I walked out of the room, searching for my Mother. I found her with Phoenix. _

_"PHOENIX!" I gasped, walking towards her and tightly embracing her. "NIK!" She sobbed into me, tightening her arms around me. "Are you okay my love?" I asked, grasping her face and making sure she wasn't injured. "I'm fine Nik" She breathed. _

_"Phoenix...get away from him" Mother said. "But..." Phoenix said. "It's too dangerous for the two of you to be together... Niklaus is now a bloodsucker" She said. Phoenix gasped. "A what?" _

_"He only lusts for blood...not for love" She whispered. "Mother? Why are you lying! I love Phoenix even more than I did before..." I whispered. Mother rolled her eyes and suddenly held her hand out. _

_"ESCAPUS" She hissed. My arms that were around Phoenix fell to my sides as she dissolved into thin air. _

_"PHOENIX!" I roared. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" I yelled at my Mother. "She's safe... especially from the likes of you" Mother snapped. _

_"Now, Niklaus...your werewolf side...is dormant, I placed a spell on you that will allow you to stay as a vampire...you have no need to be a werewolf!" _

_"NO!" I roared, anger raced through my body at the fact that Phoenix was gone. _

_I raised the Silver Dagger and thrust it into her chest, in a fit of anger. _

_"YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME!" I roared. "NOT ANYMORE!" And with that I left the room. _

_I hurried back to Rebekah to find Mikeal still passed out on the floor. "Rebekah come! We must leave!" I said gripping my younger sisters arm. _

_"What? Why Nik?" She asked, her face void of any sense. "We must leave!" _

_I felt the lie roll off my tongue as I said it. "Father killed Mother...He sent Phoenix somewhere...who knows what he's going to do to us? We must leave and we must leave now!" I said. She nodded and followed me, and with that we ran off into the night. _

_Searching for our lost siblings..._

"You look like you could use a drink" Rebekah said. My head snapped up and I saw Rebekah holding out a bottle of blood for me. "Thank you sister..." I said, taking it in my hands and drinking into it deeply. "Nik...I'll always be here for you" She said solemnly. I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Always and Forever Bekah...Always and Forever"

"Always and Forever Nik..." She whispered back.

**[Phoenix]**

"Are you okay?" Elena asked me. I looked up at her blankly, before shaking my head and bursting into tears. "What do I do Elena?" I sobbed. "I know it's wrong to feel this way about him, but whenever it's just me and him, it's like there's no one else in the world...and we can take on anything together!" I hiccupped.

"I know...I guess I understand...Afterall that's how I feel about Stefan..." She replied, as I lay down on her bed. "I just wish he didn't have to be so stubborn..." I breathed, rubbing at my eyes.

"Do you love him?" She asked me.

I blinked up at her. "I... I don't know... I still can't even remember what happened, what caused us to drift apart...?" I said, though it came out more like a whisper.

"Do you think...if you'd stayed with him longer...you would have?"

I looked up at her and nodded, more tears streaming down my face. "Maybe that's a good thing then...Maybe it'll benefit all of us!" She said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Phee, everything will be okay...I promise you!" She whispered, I sensed she may have been crying alongside with me.

"Do you think Bonnie hates me?" I whispered.

"No...I think she's just angry at the fact that you and Klaus are together" Elena comforted me. "She'll get over it soon enough!" I sighed. "What if she doesn't?" I asked. Elena sighed. "Well then...you've got me... and Caroline" She said comfortingly.

We sat in silence for a while until Elena finally spoke up.

"So...hows Stefan?" She asked me gently. "I don't know... He was holding up but I think he really misses you" I replied, because I indeed knew for a fact that it was killing him not being with her.

She sighed. "Phee, I'm so sorry about what happened with Damon... I just didn't want him to hate me!" She babbled.

"Elena, it's fine!" I smiled. "I guess I overreacted a little!"

She shook her head. "No you didn't!" I would've done the same thing!" She said. I chuckled lightly.

"What possessive women we are ey?" I grinned. She giggled and nodded. "Sometimes... I wish things could go back to the way they were before..." I wondered aloud.

"So do I...but right now I'm just glad that I have my best friend back again!" Elena said softly. I smiled at her. "We really are stupid aren't we?" She chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we are!"

Suddenly I let out a yawn, Elena burst out laughing whilst I glared at her. "What? A witch can't yawn these days?"

"I can't believe you're actually a witch! It's almost surreal!" Elena said in awe.

"Shall I prove it to you?" I said with a small smile. She nodded, her eyes beginning to sparkle with interest.

I lifted my hand and snapped my fingers. The light disappeared from the room and I smiled in satisfaction before closing my eyes and allowing that one thought to consume my body. As I pictured it in my mind, I heard Elena gasp beside me and that made me open my eyes.

I grinned at the ball of fire that had emerged in the middle of her room. "Whoa..."

Elena sounded awestruck, I smirked smugly. "Hell yeah!"

Another yawn escaped my lips. "Get your butt into the guest room! You're making me tired!" Elena said, grinning. "Yeah, yeah whatever!" I chuckled, but with that I got up and walked to the guest bedroom.

I pulled out a pair of Elena's old PJ's and quickly got changed before snuggling into the warm bed. A while later I dozed off...

_"Where am I?" I whispered. I infront of me was a goblet, laced with diamonds and sapphires. I looked around to see Esther. "What's going on?" I asked her. "Sshhh..." She whispered. I frowned. "Where are Niklaus and the others?" I asked her in a hushed tone. "They are far from here... Phoenix, I want you to look at me!" I turned to face her, confused. "What's going on?" I asked again. _

_"I want you to forget about Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, Finn, Henrik, Rebekah, Mikeal and Me... I want you to live a normal life. I have blessed you with the power of immortality and one day there will come a time when I need your help... You will forget what happened, every seventeen years you will move on! You will travel the world as you have always wanted but you will be sure not meet Niklaus! Your relationship with him is forbidden, do you understand?" _

_I stood blank not knowing what to do. "I think so..." I whispered. But how could I be without Niklaus? I loved him so..._

_"Now...I shall need your blood" She spoke. I looked up at her, it was as if I was enchanted, I lifted my hand towards her. She picked up a long silver dagger before pressing it into my palm. The blood spilt into the goblet between us and she cut her own hand, mixing our blood together. _

_Fire crackled around us, causing me to jump up in fear. "Now! It is done... Be gone child..." She said softly, before pushing me into the darkness..._

My eyes snapped open and I looked around the room breathing heavily. Esther was the one who made me forget? But how?

Why?

Anger coursed through me and I reached for my phone quickly about to call Nik. My finger hovered over the call icon as I felt the nerves storm in my stomach. I took a deep breath and clicked it before slowly putting the phone to my ear.

_"Sorry but the number you have called has not been recognized, please try again" _

I sighed. He must have got rid of his phone. I couldn't stop the pang in my heart. I had yearned to hear his voice again, I took a few moments to gather myself before laying back down in the bed allowing Nik to devour my thoughts.

I allowed myself to feel the warmth of his skin, and the softness of his lips. The roughness of his stubble and his caressing hands. His piercing eyes and his mischevious grin. I couldn't stop the sob that wracked through my body.

Not soon after I couldn't stop crying, I clutched the duvet closer to me in an attempt to try and fill the void that was now forming in my heart.

I missed him so much, and it hadn't even been a day since I'd left.

I needed him.

I wanted him.

And it was at that moment that I realized I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the really late upload! But here you are :) <strong>

**Hope you all like it! **

**Remember; **

**READ&REVIEW!**

**Laters x**

**-Sadi x **


End file.
